Something Strange Is Going On
by evefaxton
Summary: Mini-sequal to WAGTD "We're trying to seduce her and all she wants to see is Frankenstein get laid?" Threesome OC, Izumo, Kotetsu rated M for excessive use of language, slapstick humor, adult situations, and whipped cream
1. Chapter 1

**Something Strange Is Going On**

Okay, just for the record, I did a little research on Google and found that Japan loves to celebrate Halloween. It was happily imported by Tokyo Disney. So it's a relatively new holiday for them and they're embracing it as the commercial tradition it has become! Also if you're curious, the movie reference is to Mel Brook's Young Frankenstein.

For those of you who can't stand OC stories and just want the smut, that is fine with me! Just skip on ahead, there's a lemonish scene coming up soon and more coming up in the bottom of the next chap. They're denoted to tell you when to stop scrolling. (Wink, Wink) If you're wondering about the time line, the story would squeeze in between Chap 20 of "WAGTD" and the bonus "Um... Kurenai". Heads up for the yaoi fans, there's none in this fic. I have absolutely nothing against Izumo/Kotetsu stories. In fact, they're some of my faves, especially Wryly Fantarding fics, but it really doesn't fit with this storyline.

New AN: I figured it was time to risk putting this story up on FF for those who caught the hints in the first chapter of "When I Grow Up!"

Review if you want, but I had a lot of fun writing this and that's all I need. If you do enjoy, then I'm glad to have been of service. :-)

---------------------------

The thundering beat of a techno song rocked the Dancing Dragon Club and the dance floor was filled over it's capacity with writhing bodies. Vast amounts of alcohol were passed around the customers and not what was necessarily sold by the bartenders. Strobe lights and blacklight accentuated the various club patrons during their dancing, flirting, and other interesting activities.

One regular patron, in particular, was enjoying himself as he laughed with his new friend, "So...," The crime boss squinted at the man sitting across the booth, "Oi, what's your name again?"

"Hotaru," lied Kotetsu with a drunk laugh, "So Gantetsu-sama, are you interested in closing a deal? My employer is very interested in that forbidden jutsu scroll from the Hidden Rain Village and he's prepared to offer a lot of money." The Leaf-nin was no longer wearing his bandage across his nose and sported a modern dark blue suit with a loose black tie hanging over his white shirt. The twenty-nine year old man blended in perfectly with the club crowd and set his target at ease from the very beginning.

"Of course, Hotaru-san! I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," The Otafuku Gai crime boss looked up at his numerous bodyguards and motioned for one to bring another bottle of sake, "Money is always good, but money I got. I was wondering if you could offer me something along with-"

"Hotaru-kun," interrupted a woman's voice from the dance floor.

The men looked up from their dealing when a beautiful woman with long burgundy-brown hair in a silver halter dress squeeze her way past the bodyguards and up to their table.

"Hotaru-kun, when are you going to come dance with me? I'm getting bored."

Both men chuckled and Mitsu could feel Gantetsu's lustful eyes rake over her body. Playing shameless hussy to the hilt, she bent so slightly over the table edge, giving both men a nice view down her dress. She and Kotetsu plainly heard a small groan rumble from the infatuated crime boss.

"I'm sorry, Kita-chan," Kotetsu motioned for her to sit on his lap, "Gantetsu-sama and I were having a chat and I lost track of time."

Sliding into Kotetsu's arms, Mitsu gave the crime boss a shy smile, "Oh well, that's alright then."

"That's my good girl," The blue-haired nin turned her chin to face him and brought Mitsu's lips close for a sensual kiss. Kotetsu slipped his tongue into his teammate's mouth and felt her lightly tug and caress him with her own. Both Leaf shinobi could tell that Gantetsu wasn't turning away, but thoroughly enjoying the show.

Still kissing her, Kotetsu shifted Mitsu and covertly studied the other man.

He moved to kissing her neck then whispered into her ear, "He's ready." She squeezed his arm in acknowledgment and let her "Lover" turned her to face Gantetsu, but with Kotetsu still attending to her neck.

Opening her ruby eyes, she gave the crime boss a hungry gaze and was satisfied to see him return it ten-fold. Her hand secretly tapped her teammate's arm and he pulled away.

She nuzzled Kotetsu's ear and hummed contentedly, "I'll just leave you fellas to finish your chat. I'm going to go powder my nose." Mitsu slipped off of Kotetsu's lap and walked toward the women's restroom, but not before brushing her hand against Gantetsu's arm and tipping her head for him to follow.

While wiping the remaining lipstick from his face, Kotetsu pretended not to notice Gantetsu's blatant staring after Mitsu, "So Gantetsu-sama, you said something about an offer with more than money?"

The man spun around to face the Leaf-nin, "Uh, you know what. I'll cut you a deal. Forget about what I just said and just add ten percent to your initial offer. Let's not haggle anymore and just have some fun tonight."

Kotetsu nodded eagerly, "Wow, that's great! My boss pegged you wrong. You're an okay guy." He refilled his cup with the newly opened sake and offered to fill Gantetsu's.

The man held a hand up and shook his head, "Actually, I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back."

Gantetsu stood up from the booth and whispered in a bodyguard's ear, "Keep him here for the rest of the night. I don't care how you do it."

The gruff guard nodded in understanding and watched his employer head straight for the woman waiting in the shadows.

Back at his penthouse suite, Gantetsu deactivated his extensive security system and opened the door, all the while Mitsu had her arms wound along his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him with a passionate frenzy.

"Slow down, sweets," mumbled the man as he carried her through the room, "We've got all night to enjoy this."

Mitsu pulled away from sucking on his earlobe and gave him a wide-eyed look, "What do you mean? What about Hotaru?"

"Taken care of," he laid her down on the bed and began to kiss down her neck, reaching for the bosom he had been dying to get his hands on all night.

Ignoring the clumsy groping, she looked across the room and with a sigh of relief whispered, "But aren't you forgetting something?"

Gantetsu chuckled as he pushed himself up, "Like what?" A sharp pain burst in the back of his head and the man groaned as his body fell on top of Mitsu.

"Like locking doors behind you," growled out Izumo and he kicked the unconscious man off the kunoichi.

Mitsu blew out a raspberry while Izumo helped her up, "Thank Kami! I don't think I could've handled much past that. I am no actress... At least, not that kind!"

"You looked pretty convincing to me, Mitsu-chan," he said wrapping an arm possessively around his wife, "I feel like I'm gonna have to re-stake my claim."

The kunoichi chuckled and tweaked her husband's nose, "Work first, play later." Izumo and Mitsu turned around when they heard a pair of feet lightly land on the balcony.

"The bodyguards are now trapped in a genjutsu," said Kotetsu as he walked in, "They think I'm still there getting drunk. I can't believe your plan actually worked, Izumo. She didn't even need to use her Mind Capture jutsu!"

The blue-haired nin smiled at Mitsu, who shrugged in bewilderment, "I'm surprised too. It's the first time I didn't need it."

The Chuunin grinned as he searched the room, "Of course it worked. He'd been a fool to resist. There's no high like fucking another guy's woman."

Kotetsu and Mitsu rolled their eyes then worked on removing Gantetsu's clothes and positioning him in the bed, while Izumo looked for the scroll.

"Got it," the dark-haired Chuunin picked up a small chest and placed it on the table. He twirled out his lock pick and made short work of the padlock. Then Izumo tossed the scroll to Kotetsu, who tucked it away in his suit, while his teammate replaced the lock and chest where he found it. Before the three of them jumped out the balcony, Mitsu held up a hand.

"Hang on, I forgot something." Her teammates watched her refresh her lipstick then rub her lips onto the unconscious man's neck and cheek.

They smirked when she pulled away with one eye twitching and sticking out her tongue.

"Gnangnang! Blech," she shuddered while stepping between the other Chuunin, "Okay, now all anybody will think happened was a wild night of debauchery and we'll be long gone before they check on the scroll."

"Exactly," said Izumo as all three Chuunin pushed chakra into their feet and bounded over rooftops.

Soon the Leaf nin arrived at a small inn in a village outside of Otafuku Gai. The inn was full that night, but they managed to reserve a small room with twin beds. As soon as they stepped into the small room, Izumo claimed dibs for the shower, complaining about pigeons and soot from hiding outside of Gantetsu's penthouse.

Mitsu and Kotetsu shared a horrified glance when Izumo mentioned the pigeons.

"Ew, ew, ew," she squeaked and shoved her snickering hubby into the bathroom.

While Izumo cleaned up in the bathroom, Mitsu dug through her husband's pack to pull out a blue uniform shirt for an impromptu nightgown.

Removing his tie and shrugging off his jacket, Kotetsu threw himself on his twin and waited for the room to stop spinning. He took a soldier pill earlier that night, but it didn't stop the affects from catching up with him now. It wouldn't be long before he was totally out of it.

The blue-haired nin's bleary eyes wandered around the room and stopped at the sight of Mitsu buttoning up Izumo's uniform around her. He saw her loosely knot her hair up in a bun then unhook the cocktail dress from around her neck. Kotetsu couldn't help, but watch how the woman carefully stripped off the dress without revealing a thing.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow night, Kotetsu-kun," said Mitsu as she slipped the dress down her legs and kicked it up with one ankle.

"Uh no," Pushing on his elbows, he sat up to rest his back against the bed's headboard, "Probably just the usual hanging with the gang at the Razor Leaf."

"Well, if you get bored. You're more than welcome to spend it with us," she walked between the beds and smiled at him, "I got the cutest Halloween costumes for the kids then we're also planning to head to the Razor Leaf when Izumo's parents pick up Kana and Taro for their sleepover."

"Sleepover?" He tried to keep his eyes off her barely covered legs, but he still lowered his head to get a better look.

Oblivious to the man's ogling, Mitsu nodded as she threw an extra blanket down on the other twin, "Yeah, Kana invited Hanabi for a sleepover at her grandparents so they could cover both neighborhoods and get double the take."

"Figures," Kotetsu snorted and eyed the bottom edge of her shirt riding up.

As Mitsu turned down the covers of her bed, she bent over then heard Kotetsu's head hit the bedside table.

Spinning around, she saw her teammate rubbing the his head, "Oh dear, I did it again, didn't I," She winced when Kotetsu nodded, "So sorry! I had to leave my thong at Gantetsu's to add authenticity."

"It's alright," he muttered then pulled up his covers to settle in, "I was just going to sleep anyways. G'night, Mitsu."

Giving her teammate a sheepish smile, Mitsu crawled into her own bed as well, "Good night, Kotetsu-kun."

(Lemon)

Sighing into his pillow, Kotetsu let the alcohol lull him into deep slumber and found himself back in the Dancing Dragon club all alone in a booth.

He looked around the crowded dance floor until his eyes rested on a familiar figure making her way to him. Her silver dressed flickered in the strobe light and ruby eyes kept in contact with his brown.

He stood up from his seat and met Mitsu halfway across the dance floor, before reaching out to pull her close. This time there was no mission to complete and no Izumo hiding in the darkness. It was only him and the woman he savored only a few hours ago. Circling his hands around her waist to caress her back, Kotetsu swayed Mitsu to the beat of the music and lowered his head to nuzzle a shoulder.

He ran the tip of his nose along Mitsu's bare shoulder, up her neck, and into burgundy hair, taking in every scent and pausing occasionally to gently kiss her skin. Every time his tongue brushed skin, he heard her breath quicken and shudder. Her lush bosom kept pressing against him and gave Kotetsu the strongest urge to loosen the strap holding her dress up then make that soft voice moan just for him. He licked his lips in anticipation and pulled away long enough to gently tug the woman into a dark corner, apart from the club crowd.

Pushing her against a dark wall, he dove onto the lips he claimed before and pushed his lower body into hers, letting the woman feel the hardness caught within his pants.

"B-but Kotetsu," whispered Mitsu.

He didn't give her a chance to say any more, but continued to kiss her breathless. For once, he didn't want to think about the consequences or hold himself back because of loyalty. He just wanted her, to take what his best friend indulged in on a regular basis.

Mitsu moaned into his mouth as his hands lifted the hem of her dress and reached underneath to rip her thong apart. He threw the pieces into the darkness to land on some unfortunate dancer.

He reached between Mitsu's legs and felt her wet with desire. Kotetsu heard her voice quiver with every push of his exploring fingers.

"Just take me already."

Desperate to slack their lust, Kotetsu undid his pants and lifted Mitsu up the wall to straddle his length. Both lovers gasped, reveling in the intimate connection they had been dying to satisfy all night.

The club scene faded away into the background and all that mattered to them was the pleasure overloading their senses. Mitsu rounded her hips into Kotetsu, driving him to fill her with slow thrusts.

The blue-haired Chuunin groaned as he watched Mitsu rise and fall to meet his hips. Izumo was right. There was nothing like the lure of the forbidden to make a man throw caution to the wind and loose control.

Kotetsu increased his pace and growled into her neck as he heard her whispering into his ear, "Yes, yes, oh Kami, yes..." Soft hands buried themselves into his spiky blue hair and he could feel her fingers kneading into his scalp.

Sensing her body beginning to stiffen at the same time quake, he covered her mouth with his to muffle the inevitable scream. Kotetsu's grunts for self-control joined Mitsu's stifled cry from the intense grasping of her core.

As he felt his secret love's inner walls constrict around himself, Kotetsu knew his own impending orgasm was reaching its peak, "Mi-Mitsu..."

A bright flash of light burst in front of Kotetsu's eyes and the fantasy crashed into pieces around him. The Chuunin groaned as his blinking eyes revealed the window letting in the first light of morning. He didn't need to look under the covers to know he had a raging hard on.

Damn it! That was the third dream he had about his teammate this week. Of course, he knew it was a dream! There was no way in hell that would ever happen. First thing, the woman was married to and madly in love with his best friend. Second, Izumo would KILL him... And not quickly either.

The blue-haired nin sighed as he turned his head to look across the room at Mitsu and Izumo's bed. He groaned once more to see the object of his affection lying on one side with her bare back facing him. Last night, she had been wearing Izumo's blue shirt and it was obvious she was now completely nude under those blankets.

It took a moment for Kotetsu's hungover brain to realize that the moans and whispers he heard during his dream were really from his teammates' lovemaking during the night.

Kotetsu didn't know how much more he could take of this stupid crush. He had been tormented with dreams and desires for god knows how long and it certainly didn't help that they had to play lovers the evening before. His tongue lightly brushed his lips and he sucked in a deep breath. Oh god, he could still taste her kisses on his mouth!

All that night, Kotetsu prayed Mitsu didn't notice how turned on he was whenever they touched. He tried not to show it, but if she did feel the bulge in his pants, she probably wrote it off for the good of the mission.

Kotetsu threw the covers off and rushed to the bathroom for sanctuary, trying not to slam the door before locking it. After stripping off the suit, he turned the shower on to absolute freezing and let the stinging droplets wash over him in hopes of getting his mind off Kamizuki Mitsu. He whined as he couldn't stop his mind from conjuring up last night's memories of making out with the kunoichi.

'Kuso! It's not working,' Kotetsu reached down to finally take care of the problem.

Outside the bathroom, Izumo woke up the second Kotetsu locked the door. Stretching, the dark-haired Chuunin slipped away from his wife's arms and started getting dressed. Smiling at his wife's new hickey on her neck, Izumo sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his clothes on. Buttoning up his shirt, he was about to knock on the bathroom door to ask Kotetsu if there was anything he wanted for breakfast when he heard a moan from the shower.

Izumo brought his hand down to his side and backed away, "Okay then. It's good thing, Mitsu's such a heavy sleeper. Now that would be awkward!" The Chuunin decided just to head down to the lobby for the continental breakfast when he heard a stronger groan come from the bathroom.

"Damn, that was pretty quick," he chuckled as he tied his sandals on, "That must've been some babe he was thinking about."

Inside the shower, Kotetsu panted into the water then leaned his forehead against the tile wall, "Oh, Mitsu-chan."

Izumo's hand froze above the doorknob. A deep frown creased his face as he turned back to the bathroom door, "What the fuck! Mitsu? My Mitsu?" The Chuunin could hardly believe it. Half of him wanted to pummel his friend into the ground.

The other half shrugged and said, 'After what happened last night at the club, can you blame him?'

Izumo paused in his anger after that, "Oh yeah, last night. Strange, two days ago the baka was bitchin' over my plan, but there was no choice."

In order to get the opening into Gantetsu's suite, they needed someone she wasn't bonded with. Otherwise, the crime boss would have caught her bloodline limit's reaction to Izumo's attentions and the jig would've been up. Not to mention, the kunoichi wouldn't be able to see squat!

Mitsu always considered her swirling ruby pupils an annoyance or as she usually put it, "The most fucking useless, piece of shit kekkei genkai that I had the misfortune to inherit!"

But Izumo loved it. Her eyes showed him on a regular basis just how much she adored him... and only him. Maybe it was because of that, Izumo didn't feel the need to eyeball his teammate and wife's kissing. But then he still became jealous when she was all over that Gantetsu creep. It was the same reaction Izumo felt whenever he saw the Hyuuga Clan Leader get too close to his Mitsu.

"But there's a valid reason for that," Izumo sat down at the tiny corner table and took a minute to think things through before going off half-cocked. God knows why, but he felt if there was any guy he could trust Mitsu to be alone with, it was his best friend, Hagane Kotetsu.

For the two years the couple had been married, not once had Kotetsu made an inappropriate advance on Mitsu or make an off-colored comment, unlike a certain senbon shinobi, who was supposed to be dating the Hokage's right-hand woman and one of the top medics in Konoha.

Both Mitsu and Shizune shrugged off Genma's harmless flirting as his own way of socializing, but that didn't stop Izumo and Kotetsu from cracking their knuckles at the man once in a while.

Izumo looked up when the bathroom door opened and Kotetsu walked out. Both men stood still for a moment, hoping the other wasn't aware of what was going on in his head.

Clearing his throat, Izumo stood up and stuck a thumb at the door, "I was going to get some breakfast. Is there anything you'd like me to bring up?"

Just as nervous as his friend, Kotetsu grabbed some clean clothes from his pack and started putting them on, "Yeah, sure. Toast sounds good."

"Toast, got it," Izumo nodded and quickly walked out the door. He was almost down the stairs when he realized what he did. He left a half-naked Kotetsu alone with his fully naked wife, who was barely covered with a blanket.

Shaking his head, Izumo continued on to the buffet table, "But Kotetsu still wouldn't do anything."

Taking controlled breaths, Kotetsu kept his eyes away from the other twin bed and continued to button up his Chuunin uniform. He had slipped on his green flak jacket when he heard Mitsu wake up.

He turned to see her crawl backwards out of the bed and at the same time, wrapping the sheet around her like a toga.

Barely opening her eyes, a frizzy-haired Mitsu yawned as she trudged between the beds, but not before giving Kotetsu's spiky blue hair a friendly ruffle, "G'morning, Kotetsu-kun."

"Good morning, Mitsu," he smiled and watched her shuffle towards the bathroom, hoping against hope that she'd trip on the bed sheet and he'd have to catch her naked body. But no such luck. She picked up her pack, walked into the bathroom with no incident then locked the door behind her.

Kotetsu's mind wandered into a daydream with him pulling out his lock pick, walking right into that bathroom, and joining Mitsu in a long HOT shower. The rattling of the room door, woke the blue-haired nin from his musings and he shot off the bed when Izumo came through with a tray full of food and coffee.

"Hey food! Great," Kotetsu grabbed some toast and a cup of coffee off the tray and hurried to the corner table.

Izumo wondered at his friend's odd behavior until he noticed that Mitsu was no longer in the bed and the sheet was missing. He calmly sat down in the other chair and started in on his rice all the while keeping one eye on his guilty-looking teammate.

Nervously staring at the floor or the wall, Kotetsu displayed all the signs of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Izumo almost laughed out loud at his friend's embarrassment. The dark-haired Chuunin decided enough was enough. He didn't want his best friend to feel guilty over a harmless fantasy.

"You're pretty hungry for burnt toast this morning," teased Izumo as he broke the ice, "The menu around here isn't exactly a five star rating."

Kotetsu choked on his toast until he washed it down with coffee then smiled, "Yeah well, compared to Anko's cooking, anything's five star cuisine!"

Izumo laughed, "You're never going to forgive Mitsu for convincing Anko to keep you for an extra month, are you?"

"Don't ask me for forgiveness, ask my digestive tract," growled out the other Chuunin, "My fridge still has Anko's leftovers that I refuse to touch!"

"Man, it's been what two years?"

Kotetsu nodded, "And that's why I'm saving up for a new fridge."

Izumo chuckled as he finished off the last of his rice, "I wonder who Anko's dating now? I haven't seen her with anybody for a while."

The blue-haired nin smirked as he passed on the latest gossip, "The last I heard, all available Hyuuga males aging fifteen to seventy-five have been put on alert to watch out for Mitarashi Anko. And since Anko can't resist a challenge, that might be contributing to her dry spell."

Both men looked up when they heard loud cursing echo through the bathroom door.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'LL KILL THE SMUG BASTARD!"

Unperturbed, Izumo and Kotetsu simply smiled then settled back down to their coffee.

"Gave her another hickey, huh," mumbled Kotetsu.

Mitsu stormed out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the blue Chuunin uniform, green flak jacket, and Leaf hitai-ate around her forehead. She pulled open her neckline and pointed to the big red bruise that was barely hidden under the turtleneck.

"You did it to me AGAIN!"

Izumo nodded happily and it was all Kotetsu could do not to burst out laughing at the furious kunoichi.

Growling at her hubby, Mitsu grabbed a piece of toast and tore into it, "I'm lucky turtlenecks are standard Konoha gear. Because of you, the students at the Academy call me Hickey-chan. I don't need all of Konoha catching onto that."

Kotetsu nodded at his smirking best friend, "Hickey-chan... I like it!"

------------------

It was late in the afternoon, when the team walked through the Konohakagure Gates and made their way through Downtown to deliver the scroll to the Hokage.

Walking between her teammates, Mitsu tried to motivate the men into moving faster, "Come on, guys! After the Tower, we still need to pick up the kids!"

A lot had happened in the past two years. Mitsu gave birth to a boy they named Taro and after passing the Chuunin exam a year later, the burgundy kunoichi was hired as a part-time genjutsu teacher at the Academy with the three of them occasionally set up on a mission. Her daughter, Uchiha Kana was getting close to graduating from the Ninja Academy and of course, she was voted most likely to go apeshit sometime within the next decade.

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade smiled as she unrolled the scroll to check the jutsu secrets, "Excellent job! You three should get a bonus for pulling this off on time!"

The three shinobi perked up.

"Really, Hokage-sama," Mitsu's ruby eyes lit up with hope.

Tsunade nodded as she placed the scroll into her desk, "Should, but won't. Remember that hard work is it's own reward. But I'll be sure to write this down for your annual reviews. Dismissed!"

When the team let themselves out, Mitsu slumped over, "It's been almost a year since I started working for that woman and I still haven't gotten used to her."

Izumo and Kotetsu sighed together, "Join the club!"

Early the next morning, when Kotetsu walked up the steps to the Kamizuki home, formally the Uchiha home, a property stuck smack dab between the Hyuuga Estate and the Aburame Compound.

Before he knocked on the door, it swung open and he was nearly run downed by a ten year old girl with midnight pigtails and Sharingan eyes activated.

"Gomen, Kotetsu-san," Kana ran through the front courtyard and headed straight for the front gate, "But if I don't get out of here soon, my fan club will- SHIT!"

A dust cloud flew up around the midnight moppet as she skid to a halt before bowling into the crowd of boys that Kotetsu was damn sure wasn't there two seconds ago.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan! May I carry your books!" A young blond boy made puppy eyes at the frustrated Uchiha Kana and held out a delicate daisy for her.

A red-headed boy shoved the first admirer to one side, "Don't listen to him, Kana-chan! I'll carry you AND your books to the Academy, because I'm stronger than all these other bakas!"

One onyx eye twitched as the crowd of admirers fought over who deserved the Uchiha's attention, "Fuck this shit! It's too early in the morning to deal with this." She ran through the series of hand seals and let loose a Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Kotetsu shook his head at the boys, who scattered every which way, then all watched the smirking Kana escape her fan club over the rooftops. The blue-haired nin casually walked into the home and met Izumo just coming out of the kids' bedroom, carrying two year old Taro.

"Oi, Izumo," Kotetsu pointed at the front door, "What are you going to do when Kana gets interested in boys for things other than target practice?"

The man paused as he let the toddler climb his neck then sit on his shoulders, "Start taking names and kicking ass. What else?"

Kotetsu shrugged, "Just checking. Is Mitsu still asleep?"

"Yeah, but she'll be up soon," Izumo pointed to the backyard, "We can start our workout in the yard for now until Mitsu's ready to head to the training grounds." The guys walked to the backyard and let Taro roam the garden, while they started in on their push ups.

Inside the house, a sleepwalking Mitsu trudged out of the master bedroom, scratching her hip through a nightshirt and smacking her lips loudly. She automatically headed to the fridge and rooted around for her bottles of mochaccino. Then she sat down at her usual seat at the table, guzzled the bittersweet concoction, and waited for the caffeine to work it's magic. When her eyes finally opened, Mitsu found herself staring out the window at the mouthwatering view of two hot studs doing push ups in her backyard.

"Whoa," she breathed, "How's that for a GOOD morning!" With a goofy smile, Mitsu leaned her chin on one hand then blissfully sighed at her handsome hubby and teammate.

Izumo faced opposite of Mitsu and was unaware of his wife's leering, but Kotetsu could see her clearly through the window. Glancing up, he smiled at how Mitsu openly appreciated her husband's body and he figured Izumo was gonna get a fun workout after his workout. He looked down for a moment to concentrate on the push ups, but he couldn't resist looking back up at Mitsu.

Kotetsu froze in shock to see the burgundy beauty's sleepy ruby eyes gazing lustfully back at him. There was a split second when both stared into each other's eyes with realization dawning on both.

"Whaaah," Mitsu jerked backwards, pushing her chair in reverse and crashed on the kitchen floor, "Oowww..."

Stunned to see the woman disappear under the table, Kotetsu's hands slipped from their places and he face-planted into the dew-covered grass, "Ow!"

Mitsu picked herself up and whined in embarrassment, "I can't believe I was caught checking out Kotetsu-kun!"

The kunoichi covered one side of her face with a hand and quickly escaped to her bedroom, "Baka, baka, baka, baka..."

"Hey, what happened to you," Izumo looked over at his teammate as he continued his push ups, "See something interesting in the dirt?"

Sitting up, Kotetsu wiped off his chin then looked back into the kitchen only to see Mitsu covering one side of her face with one hand and retreating to the bedroom. As his dark eyes followed her through the windows, he envisioned the woman muttering her usual, "Baka, baka, baka" babble.

The shinobi went back to doing push ups, but his head was spinning with a strange new concept, 'Mitsu was checking me out?' He looked over at his teammate and saw Taro toddle up to his father then climb on Izumo's back.

The blue-haired nin grunted as he observed the living embodiment of Izumo and Mitsu's union play happily with his father, 'Nah! I'm probably reading too much into it.'

------------------------

When the sun sat on Konoha, the village enjoying itself with the Halloween celebration and all the kiddies were out Trick or Treating. The wealthy clan compounds were busy from all the kids gate-hopping and getting tons of candy. This was THE neighborhood for Trick or Treaters to score big.

Much to the waiting parents' dismay, Izumo took huge handful of sweets and dumped them into the waiting bags held out by eager children, "There ya' go, kids. Happy Halloween!"

He closed the front door and turned around to see three characters stepped right out of nursery rhymes.

A pissed off Kana wore a blue shepherdess costume with her midnight black hair gelled into corkscrew curls and held down by a lacy white bonnet. Izumo tried to hold back a snort when he saw the girl attempt walking in frilly pantaloons extending down to her ankles.

"Shut it," she mumbled with a deep frown and leaned on her shepherdess crook for balance, "I couldn't find anything else in my size. At least, I didn't get what Mom bought."

Izumo looked up to see his wife with her burgundy hair in pigtails and wearing a pink gingham peasant dress that barely covered her thighs. She twirled and did a little curtsy showing off her white stockings, contrasting with her black high heels. The dress had a spider emblem and a corset tied so tightly, it pushed her ample cleavage to fill the low neck blouse underneath.

"Little Miss Muffet, huh," The Chuunin's hand twitched to drag the woman back into the bedroom and not come out for the next three days.

Kana rolled her eyes as she wobbled into the kitchen and came back to stick a napkin into her step-dad's face, "You're nose is bleeding again."

Mitsu giggled as she held up little Taro, who was dressed up like a fluffy white lamb with a big blue bow sewed behind his neck, "Isn't he cute? Well, we better get going. We need to go down the block before your parents get here."

Then she leaned into her husband and nibbled on his ear, "And once the kids are gone, we can have some fun." Smirking at the renewed blood flow from Izumo, Mitsu shifted Taro onto her other hip and let Kana lead the way out the door.

A half hour and two heavy bags of candy later, the three Trick or Treaters walked through the Hyuuga courtyard to meet a pink magical fairy masquerading as Hyuuga Hanabi.

As Kana cracked up, twelve year old Hanabi trudged over with a scowl on her usually stoic face, "I hate you."

Tears were coming from Kana's eyes as she held on to her crook in laughter, "Wha-what happened to you? I thought you were going as a vampire!"

Hanabi pointed to Hinata and Sakura-neesan, who were dressed in identical pink fairy outfits and excitedly handing out candy to kids, "They heard that my father was now embracing the holiday. The damn girls went nuts decorating and caught me when I had my guard down."

Kana wiped the last tear from an eye and sighed, "So why blame me? You should be complaining to the Dobe and Neji-san to control their women."

The girls looked over to one corner where Naruto had a puddle of drool underneath him and Neji was watching Sakura bend over in her skimpy outfit, with a tiny smirk curled onto his face.

"Yeah, not going to happen," said Hanabi then nodded toward Kana's mother, who walked on ahead to where Sakura was passing out candy, "It's because my father found out that your mother really likes this holiday and practically ordered all of us to do this nonsense."

Kana thought back to last year when the Hyuuga Clan just gave the guards sacks full of candy to hand out, but then Hiashi-sama found out that her mom liked to get dressed up and wear fun little numbers too.

Now this year the Hyuuga courtyard was decorated with a ghostly theme with Sakura and Hinata standing next to a huge cauldron filled with treats.

"Happy Halloween," grinned Sakura as the woman and toddler came up to her.

"Hi there, girls," Mitsu lifted Taro, who immediately reached out for Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress pulled the toddler into her arms and cooed at the little boy, "Hello Taro-kun. W-would you like some chocolate? Or some lollipops?"

As Mitsu watched Sakura and Hinata play with Taro, she barely registered a presence come from behind her.

"A costume like that should get a treat too," said a sultry voice next to her ear.

"Hiashi," gasped Mitsu as she spun around to see the Hyuuga Clan Leader eying her intensely, "Ah... um, how nice to see you. Are you having fun?" She observed the man as he reached into the cauldron to pull out a chocolate bar without taking his pearl eyes off her.

"I am now," he murmured and handed the candy to his lovely neighbor, "I hope you don't mind, but I have a favor to ask."

He watched the woman look for a pocket to put her treat where there was none. Then to his delight, she lifted one side of her dress and slid the chocolate into the top of her gartered stocking.

"Sure thing, Hiashi. What is it?"

When Mitsu waved a hand in front of his face, Hiashi returned to reality and looked back up, "Right, the favor... Could you convince Mitarashi Anko to leave my clansmen alone. There's not enough alcohol in all of Konoha to get a Hyuuga to sleep with her."

"Oh god, Anko," Mitsu laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll give her a talk."

"There's my darling little Taro-chan," came a happy voice from outside the Hyuuga gates.

Hiashi and Mitsu turned around to see Izumo's parents come walking up to Sakura and their grandchildren.

Kamizuki Umeko scooped Taro from Sakura's arms while Keiji steadied himself from Kana rushing into him for a hug.

"Hey Gramps," gushed the ten year old, "Hanabi-chan and I are ready to go! Let's go hit up some more suckers!"

Hiashi frowned as he watched his daughter dragged out of the Hyuuga gates by the excited Kana with the grandparents following, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Mitsu?"

After waving good bye to little Taro, the woman leaned in with a grin and bumping shoulders with the man, "If the grandparents want to take the rugrats, who will be stuck on a sugar high for the next twenty-four hours, you LET them."

Just then Mitsu recognized a familiar man walking by the open Hyuuga gates and skipped forward, "Oh look, there's Kotetsu! Oi, Kotetsu-kun!"

Hiashi had stopped listening when Mitsu leaned into him and all he could think of was touching the woman happily waving to someone far away. Giving in to his desire, he activated his Byakugan and reached out with one hand, running a chakra tendril of his Gentle Fist down Mitsu's unguarded back.

Kotetsu narrowed his dark eyes when he noticed his teammate freeze in her waving and turn bright red. He looked around to see a hungry Hiashi standing behind the woman and slowly drawing his hand down her back.

From behind the kunoichi, Hiashi held his breath as he watched Mitsu's skin flush and her body tremble to his touch.

Inside his mind, the Hyuuga wondered, 'Will it be enough? Will today be the day I make her bloodline limit work for me?'

Kotetsu rushed up and pulled Mitsu away from the Hyuuga's reach, giving the Clan Leader a suspicious glare, "Let me take you home, Mitsu." He took her by the hand and led his blushing teammate out of the Hyuuga courtyard.

Hiashi sighed at another failed attempt, but shrugged and walked back into his home. Tomorrow was another day and he just got a present in the mail from a certain Ero-Senin. Hidden in his room, there was a brand new Icha Icha starring a burgundy-haired woman and her two suitors, with the rich older man winning out.

The two Chuunin were half-way home when Kotetsu remembered to let go of Mitsu's hand. He muttered an apology, but the woman was too lost in thought to care.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, Kotetsu-kun," Mitsu smoothed out her short skirt as she confessed her thoughts, "Sometimes I wonder if Hiashi secretly considers me his wife on loan to Izumo-kun."

"Hn," Kotetsu stuffed his hands further into his pockets and mumbled under his breath, "You might not be far from the truth."

"Hang on. I almost forgot." Perking up, she pushed up her lacy petticoat on one side, "Nope, wrong one."

Wondering what she was doing, he angled his head when she exposed her other thigh and pulled out a large chocolate bar from her stockings

She unwrapped the candy and broke off a third, "Want some?"

"Sure, thanks," Kotetsu picked the chocolate from her hand.

Kotetsu eyed Mitsu from the corner of his eye as she broke off another piece and instead of nibbling, she sucked on a corner and savored the melting chocolate on her tongue.

As he walked along side her, the Chuunin took a careful bite from his piece, thankful to have something sweet and distracting in his mouth.

Before long, Mitsu and Kotetsu walked through the front door and into the living room where Izumo was watching a horror movie.

"Hey, man," said Izumo as he shut off the T.V.

The kunoichi leaned over the back and handed him the last piece of the bar for her husband, "Your parents already took the kids, so we're free for the night!"

"Great," he gobbled the treat in one go," Wanna head out to the Razor Leaf now," he looked over at his teammate, who finished the last bite of his chocolate and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Mitsu grabbed her purse and turned out the lights so the Trick or Treaters could go straight to cleaning out the Hyuugas.

--------------------------------

The three Chuunin walked through the heavy doors of the Razor Leaf and Mitsu immediately tottered off to dance with Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune, who were also dressed in sexy costumes.

After picking up their drinks, Izumo and Kotetsu headed straight for the booth where Kakashi was reading the newest Icha Icha while Asuma and Genma were enjoying their drinks along with the lovely view of the ladies dancing in their fantasy outfits.

"Hi guys," said Kotetsu as he pulled out a chair and twisted it around, "What's up?"

Genma shrugged, "Not much. Getting drunk, girl-watchin'. You know, the usual."

"How 'bout you two," mumbled Asuma.

Smirking, Izumo sipped his sake as he watched his wife's hips swing provocatively with Anko's hands guiding them, "Just finished a mission and taking it easy with a few days of leave."

"Yeah," nodded Kotetsu, "Same here."

"Hey, Izumo," The blue-haired nin carefully eyed his female teammate as she danced with Anko then leaned to his friend, "The Hyuuga made another pass at Mitsu. Be careful, he's using new tactics to lure her to him. He used the trick or treating to get her guard down."

The other Chuunin grimaced, "I knew I should've taken the kids. Thanks, man. I'll keep a look out."

When the music changed pace a half hour later, the girls wandered over to the bar for some drinks, much to the men's disappointment, but soon walked back to their table with their usual raunchy girl talk.

"Well, one time the sex was sooo good," Anko boasted loudly that entire bar could listen in, "That I couldn't breathe normally for ten minutes!"

Kotetsu's bandage scrunched up across his nose as he rifled through his memories, "That sure as hell wasn't me."

Genma shrugged, "Don't look at me."

Kakashi quietly flipped a page.

The girls were half way across the dance floor when Kurenai shrugged, "That's nothing. Try screaming your head off so loud that the neighbors were calling the ANBU!"

Asuma nodded to himself, "I remember that."

Mitsu, who was walking backwards and didn't notice just how close she was to their table, laughed with the other girls, "Mine was so fantastic that I ended up blacking out!"

All the guys lowered their drinks and turned to look at the group of kunoichi. Chuckling softly, Kakashi angled his Icha Icha from view to catch this.

Anko came to a stop and held up a hand, "See! That's why I want to bed a Hyuuga!"

Mitsu put one hand on her hip and whispered huskily, "Who said it was with the Hyuuga."

Shizune cleared her throat loudly then pointed past the boasting women.

Mitsu turned around to see the table full of guys watching her with rapt attention, except Izumo who was grinning proudly as he fiddled with his drink.

The blushing kunoichi quickly downed her sake and wheezed out, "Oh look! (Cough!) I need a refill," then she ran back for the bar.

Anko looked back and forth between Izumo and her friend, "Hey! Hey, wait up! Ya' gotta tell me how he did it!"

Kurenai gave Asuma a quick glance before chasing after the other two kunoichi with a giggling Shizune following behind.

Four pairs of elbows leaned onto the table and Izumo could feel the questioning gazes burning into him.

"Sorry, guys. I don't give away trade secrets."

Genma looked back at the bar where Anko and Kurenai were buying Mitsu more drinks, attempting to finagle the info from the woman, "Don't worry. If Anko has her way, we'll find out soon enough."

"It's certainly hard to keep secrets in a shinobi village," chuckled Asuma, "I don't think anyone here has skeletons somebody else hasn't discovered."

Genma sneered, "I think there may be one or two secrets we can weasel out. Like Ol' One Eye over there."

Not saying a word, Kakashi kept his attention on his book, but everyone knew he was listening.

"Jiraiya mentioned to me that someone begged for one of Sai's art from the Treehouse... one of a former pink-haired student?"

Izumo snickered at a quiet Kakashi, who narrowed a dark eye at Genma, "Don't let Neji hear about that or you'll be hard pressed to find a replacement for your regular eye."

"Which is why it will remain a secret," mumbled Kakashi, "How about you, Toothpick? Working so close with the Hokage and Shizune day in, day out. I see the stares you give the Godaime when you don't think anybody's looking."

Genma smiled and held his hands in the air, "Okay, ya' got me. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have Shizune and Tsunade-sama at the same time. Kami but, those knockers really get me off!"

Asuma and Izumo chuckled to themselves as they thought about what delights a busty woman offered. At the same time, all the men at the table contemplated the Hokage revealing the abundance underneath her green blouse. There was a simultaneous shudder of lust followed by quick swallows of hard liquor.

"You're turn, Sarutobi," Genma nodded in the man direction, "You got the dirt on Hatake and me. What's yours?"

The irritated Jounin flicked ash off his cigarette and muttered, "Troublesome jerk. Alright, but you're taking what I'm giving ya'." He sighed and peered over at his dancing girlfriend, "I'm not so stupid that I don't pick up the hints Kurenai drops on me all the time. Sure, we moved in together last year, but I don't want to get married. Don't ask why, I just get a bad feeling is all."

"You realize in a few more years, you two will be common-law married," Genma smirked at a paling Asuma then turned to the only married guy at the table, "So Kamizuki, what's your dirty little secret."

"And don't say you're scared of losing Mitsu to Hiashi," sighed Asuma, "Because thanks to Jiraiya's latest Icha Icha, everyone in Konohakagure knows all about you three."

"Fine then," Izumo paused to think, "I hate that she's on the pill."

Everyone stared at the crazy Chuunin.

"You want to get her knocked up again, huh," mumbled the astute Asuma, "Any particular reason why?"

"I want her safe at home with the kids, not on dangerous missions with me and Kotetsu," Izumo took another sip of his sake, "Yeah, I know it's selfish and old fashion. That's why I'll never tell her. Good enough of a secret for ya', Genma?"

"Hell yeah," said the Senbon Shinobi with a grin, "Now get to the bar and buy another round for all of us or Mitsu finds out that she married a sexist pig!"

Cursing all bastard Jounins, Izumo got up from the table and headed for the bar.

Kotetsu ignored his teammate's griping and concentrated on his drink, at the same time watching the girls dancing across from them.

Genma had to wave a hand in front of the Chuunin to get his attention, "Oi! How many times am I going to have to ask?"

"Ask what," Kotetsu sat his bottle on the table, trying to look innocent.

Asuma and Kakashi glanced at each other and shook their heads. Anyone could see Kotetsu making eyes at the dancing women, but the Jounin caught how he sighed whenever Mitsu came into view.

Genma smirked as he chewed his senbon, "What's your dirty secret? Or should we guess?"

Holding a tray full of drinks, Izumo came back to see Kotetsu waving an angry fist at Genma's insistent nagging.

"I said 'No'! There's no fucking way I'm telling you shit," growled out the blue-haired Chuunin, practically spitting in the man's face.

"Whoa," chuckled Izumo, "It usually takes a lot to get Kotetsu that pissed. What did you say to set him off like that?"

Kotetsu grabbed a new bottle of beer and started guzzling it down.

Genma shrugged innocently, "I just asked him about his dirty secret. He knows ours. It's only fair he cough up."

Izumo finished passing the drinks around and sat down, "Oh, that's easy! He jacks off while thinking of Mitsu."

Ppppppht! Kotetsu spat his beer out across the table soaking Asuma and his cigarette.

"Great! That's just great," mumbled the man as he dried himself off with a napkin then pulled out another cigarette.

Genma cracked up at Kotetsu's red face and glanced over at the group of women, "I don't know if that's dirty enough. Even I jack off to thoughts of Mitsu!" The sly shinobi dodged Izumo's punch, only to have Kotetsu land his fist from the other side.

Kakashi and Asuma chuckled at Genma's moxie as the man shook off the punch.

"You guys never could take a joke," the man grumbled loudly as he tested his chin and switched to a seat next to Kakashi, "It's a good thing I don't have a glass jaw."

Kakashi turned the page of his romance novel and casually said, "I must say, Izumo. You're taking Kotetsu's secret quite well."

"Eh," Izumo looked over at his best friend and shrugged, "When Kotetsu had to play Mitsu's lover for the mission, it didn't bother as much me as I thought it would. And I have to admit, if anything happened to me, I would prefer Kotetsu for Mitsu than Hiashi."

The married Chuunin grinned at his flabbergasted teammate, "Besides you practically paid for Mitsu's wedding ring."

"And you still owe me another hundred thousand yen too," pointed out Kotetsu, but the guy felt incredibly relieved to hear that his best friend wasn't upset about the crush.

Everyone at the table perked up when the kunoichi returned from the bar and found themselves in the middle of more girl chat.

"Aw, come on," wailed the Snake Jounin, "After what happened at Kakashi's Treehouse, I have to see what it's like to date a Hyuuga!"

"Trust me, Anko. It's never going to happen. Move on," said Mitsu as she sat between her husband and teammate, "Surely there's someone out there you haven't fu-uh, dated?"

Kurenai smirked as she sat next to Asuma, "I know someone she hasn't had yet."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The unsaid question hung in the air as the nervous snake kunoichi stared at her drink.

"A certain ANBU member named Yamato or should I say Tenzou, whichever... For some reason, despite their shared background with Orochimaru, she's been avoiding dating him for years now."

Mitsu sneered at her husband, "Oooh, now thats a tasty bit of info," Then she gave Izumo's leg a slap, "But we better get going. We need to head back home, if we're gonna catch the movie in time."

"Oh," piped up Anko who was happy for the change in conversation, "Leaving so soon?"

Nodding, Mitsu stood up from her chair only to have Izumo walk behind her and wrap his arm around her waist, "Hm?" She paused as her husband whispered in her ear then gave him a serious nod.

"Hey Kotetsu, why don't you join us for the movie," invited Izumo.

Their teammate winced and took another sip of beer, "No thanks. I'll be fine here. Besides I don't wanna be a third wheel."

Izumo snorted at his obstinate friend, "Yeah, right! Last time we left you here for Halloween, you drank yourself under the table and the bartender had to throw you in the gutter."

"Can't let that happen to you again," Mitsu gave Kotetsu a friendly shove, "Why not come over? We can eat the leftover candy and make ice cream sundaes. If you really want to get wasted, I'll spike the ice cream and then you can crash at our place."

Kotetsu hesitated as he looked around at the others for help, but they all just smiled at his predicament.

"Come on... please," whispered Mitsu and she smiled at him then softly curled a finger in his spiky hair.

Izumo chuckled as he watched his best friend fold under Mitsu's coercions.

"Oh okay," The Chuunin sat his empty bottle down and let himself be pulled away by his female teammate.

Everyone at the table, including all the kunoichi, stared as Mitsu happily led the way out the bar, arm in arm with a smirking Izumo and blushing Kotetsu.

Genma was the only one with the guts to say out loud what they all were thinking, "Kotetsu's got a crush on Mitsu."

"Nope," said Kakashi as he turned another page, "Worse. Kotetsu's in love with his best friend's wife."

A nervous silence hung over the table after that.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

Now at home, Mitsu sadly dumped the last of the candy to a couple of straggling Trick or Treaters then waved good bye to the little bleeders, "Happy Halloween!" Mourning the loss of her chocolate, she turned out the porch light and walked back into the living room.

Kotetsu's eyes followed her as she crossed his vision and he internally groaned. Much to his frustration, the woman kept her Halloween outfit on and paraded around as if she was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. As the Chuunin watched the movie on the couch, he was having the hardest time paying attention, especially when she walked right in front of his eyes with that short skirt.

On the far side of the couch, Izumo happily tossed popcorn into his mouth, "That Doc should've jumped the sexy assistant right then and there!"

Returning to her seat, Mitsu squeezed in between the guys and wiggled her eyebrows, "I know I would. Inga's HOT!"

Both men were suddenly accosted with a vision of Mitsu rolling around in the hay cart engaged in a battle of tongues with the movie's buxom blond.

Kotetsu felt his pants tighten and in a panic, grabbed a frilly couch pillow to place it over his lap.

"Damn it, woman," smirked Izumo as he passed her the bowl and pinched his nose shut, "Do you want me to die from blood loss!"

She shrugged while finishing off the popcorn, "Not a bad way to go, if you ask me."

"Hey," Growling, Izumo let go of his nose to pull the bowl back then tipped it upside down, "Hungry?"

"Oh dear," Mitsu put on her innocent face and pointed to the empty container, "Did I do that?"

Her husband frowned and got up to refill the bowl. Once in the kitchen, Izumo set the microwave to heat up some more popcorn and waited beside the window for it to finish. While leaning near the glass, he felt a prick of a chakra signature from behind and looked outside at the garden wall adjacent to the Hyuuga Estate.

Izumo huffed as he crossed his arms, 'The old goat must be meditating on the other side. Kami, I hate how he lurks around Mitsu all the time! He's always waiting in the wings, hoping something to happen to us.' That kiss he snuck in at their wedding was just the start of the Hyuuga's attempts to win Mitsu back. For two years, Izumo was on his toes to keep the man at bay, but the sneaky white-eyed bastard kept finding ways to get to his wife.

'I can tell when he's watching our fights or and I know for a fact that he waits for news of my death when I leave for a mission.'

Izumo snarled as he glared out the window, knowing the Hyuuga was probably watching, "Like hell, I'm gonna let you have Mitsu if I die. You're not gonna turn her into your perfect little doormat!"

Back on the couch, Mitsu decided to take advantage of the bigger space and stretched her legs across Izumo's spot. Then she innocently laid her head upon the couch cushion sitting on Kotetsu's lap. The weight of her head pressed down and the Chuunin could feel every movement as she snuggled further into her favorite pillow.

Feeling the lap underneath her squirm, she looked behind her and noticed Kotetsu looking very uncomfortable, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

A thousand responses ran through his mind and he sifted through them for a suitable reply.

'Don't mind me, I'm just feeling a bit stiff right now. No, no, that'll only encourage her to give me a massage.'

'Yeah, could you not rub your face on my boner. Nope, slap-worthy.'

'I would love it if you'd move this damn pillow out of the way and put those luscious lips-,' Kotetsu inwardly screamed, 'ARGH! Train of thought going down the wrong track!'

Squeezing his eyes shut, he croaked out, "Nothing, Mitsu. I'm fine."

Not believing a word, Mitsu narrowed her eyes and rolled over so that she was facing up at the other Chuunin. The man bit back a groan as pressure increased and fluctuated. He looked down when the kunoichi tapped him on the chin to get his attention.

"Hey, Kotetsu-kun," she waved a hand back and forth between them, "We're trusted teammates who've swapped spit. If something's bothering you, you shouldn't be afraid to talk."

With a full bowl of popcorn, Izumo walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. When he looked into the living room, he took quick a step back. He saw Kotetsu fighting to control himself while his clueless wife was trying to figure out why the man was acting so strangely.

Izumo chuckled as he shook his head at his best friend then an interesting idea took root in his head. The longer he watched those two together, the more the idea grew into a full fledge plan. He observed how Mitsu looked up at Kotetsu with honest concern and complete trust in her ruby eyes. Then he thought back to Hiashi, who kept trying to establish a full concordance with Mitsu under the assumption he needed to increase her attraction to him.

"Hmmm, It just might work," Izumo mumbled aloud, "He just might beat the Hyuuga's half-bond with her." Narrowing his dark eyes, the Chuunin decided to have a serious talk with his best friend.

"Really, Mitsu. I'm alright," insisted the blue-haired Chuunin then he repeatedly bounced a fist on his forehead and hissed through his teeth, "Just stop moving."

Izumo raised his voice and watched his best friend nearly knock Mitsu off the couch, "Oi, Mitsu-chan! It looks like we're out of snacks."

To Kotetsu's relief, the kunoichi sat up and walked up to her husband, "Are you sure? Hey, I see you managed to find the popcorn perfectly fine."

"Actually, I need you to go pick up some stuff from the store," Izumo leaned in to her ear, "I want to have a talk with Kotetsu."

"Oh, sure thing," She nodded, "Do you want me scarce for a half hour or more?"

"Eh," Izumo shrugged, "A half hour's good. I already have an idea of what's bothering him."

She swung her purse over one shoulder and gave him a kiss, "Okay then. I'll be back in a bit. See ya' later, Kotetsu-kun!"

Kotetsu frowned as he watched Mitsu go out the door, 'She's missing the movie? That's strange.' Then he saw Izumo walking over with a deep frown on his face.

The spiky haired man cringed as his friend switched off the television and crossed his arms, "Oh shit, man! Sorry, I couldn't help it. I haven't gotten laid in over a month."

With his frown twitching, Izumo snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter, "Damn, that IS pretty sorry. Chill, Kotetsu. I'm not pissed."

The other Chuunin rocked back into the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

Izumo walked around the coffee table and leaned on an armrest, giving him a stern look, "Kotetsu, what if two years ago, the Hokage wasn't drunk off her ass and assigned YOU to escort Mitsu home? What would you have done after bringing her home?"

The man scratched his head as he gave the idea serious thought, "I don't know. I think I would have asked her out. What did you do?"

Izumo laughed out loud, "I ran like hell. Of course, that was before I realized that the Hokage was playing matchmaker."

Kotetsu smirked as he remembered listening at the door of that meeting, "Didn't she have to yell in your ear and hit you over the head?"

"Yeah. So taking a lesson from Tsunade-sama," Izumo turned to Kotetsu, "I'm going to be blunt. Remember how I said you have my blessing if anything should happen to me?"

Kotetsu nodded.

"What if I offered you a chance to get a head start?"

"Excuse me," the blue-haired nin wasn't sure what his teammate was getting at.

Izumo sighed and pointed to the window with the view of the Hyuuga garden wall, "You are half a bond behind Hiashi. If you wait to get an 'Official' chance, he'll steal her faster than you can blink. I'm going to give you an ace in the hole."

Kotetsu shook his head, "I still don't get what you're saying? What ace in the hole?"

"You and I are going to seduce Mitsu tonight," Izumo watched disbelief grow on his best friend's face, "And I'll teach you all her weak spots."

Kotetsu shot up from the couch, "Whoa! Whoa! This is your wife we're talking about. She's in love with you. Her concordance is with you. Besides what makes you think I can pull off another?"

"Don't you remember what her grandmother said about their clan? The keys to her concordance is the combination of strong attraction and complete trust. You have the one thing that Hiashi lacks! Trust! If you can get even half a bond, then Hiashi-teme won't stand a chance!"

Kotetsu frowned as he thought through this insane scheme, "So she's not attracted enough to me. I would have to say that's a BIG obstacle. Besides there might be other guys she'd be interested in."

Izumo rolled his eyes at his friend, "Its only because, she doesn't think of you that way and no, there really are no other guys."

"What about Kakashi?"

Izumo shook his head, "Too much of a player."

"Iruka."

"Too goody, goody."

"Yamato."

"Too spooky."

"Raido or Aoba"

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

Kotetsu came up with a good one and pointed at Izumo, "Genma!"

Izumo frowned and practically snarled, "Taken by Shizune and even if she wasn't in the picture, I'd come back from the grave and kick his ass if he tried anything! Look, all we have to do is get her to see you in a different light."

He watched Kotetsu anxiously pace in the living room then sighed, "Think of it this way... I'm giving you permission to have wild passionate sex with my smokin' wife. How many guys will let you do that?"

The man stopped in mid-stride and blinked, 'He's got a point.'

Then Kotetsu nervously motioned to the dark-haired Chuunin and himself, "So uh, no 'Funny Business' then?"

Izumo grinned at what his friend implied, "My wife's hot. You're not."

"Just wanted to get that out of the way."

--

Twenty minutes later, Mitsu walked through the front door with a small grocery bag in one arm while carrying a stick of dango in the other hand, "Hey guys! I bought a bunch of stuff for the sundaes. Let's see there's some maraschino cherries, brandy, kahlua, and several cans of whipped cream."

After locking the front door, she turned around to see both Izumo and Kotetsu leaning on either side of the hallway with smirks on their faces. While her back was still turned, the blue-haired nin secretly dropped a bottle of chocolate sauce into the fern planter.

"They were...," Mitsu carefully looked left at Kotetsu.

"Having a two," Suspicious that something was going on, she looked to the right at her hubby, "For one sale. Uh, what's up with you guys?"

Izumo smiled brightly and shrugged, "Don't know what you mean, Mitsu-chan."

"I see you bought some dango," said Kotetsu, trying to change the subject.

Mitsu gasped as she saw him take a step towards her, "NO! MINE," Then she licked all four dumplings in a row, "Ha!" She triumphantly walked into the kitchen and started pulling out the treats at the same time lightly nibbling on her dango.

"I don't know why," whispered Izumo, "But I can't help watching her eat dango."

Izumo and Kotetsu watched from the hallway as she unpacked the grocery bag on the kitchen table. Two years ago, both Chuunin came across Mitsu sitting on top of that very table, a crossed leg bouncing in the air and wearing only a red apron. That was one memory Kotetsu loved to "Reminisce" with.

As Mitsu laid out the toppings for the ice cream, she looked over at Izumo, "Is there still chocolate sauce in the fridge, Izumo?"

"Yeah," he said and pointed to the bottom half, "It's somewhere in the back. You may have to dig behind the milk."

She sat the dango stick down on a plate and opened up the fridge, "Are you sure it's by the milk? 'Cause I'm not seeing it." Mitsu bent over at the waist as she looked inside.

"Oh uh, I'm sure, dear," said Izumo as he and Kotetsu tilted their heads down while her ruffled panties and garters were exposed from under her short skirt, "Just move a little further left... no, no, more to the right."

Walking behind his wife, Izumo whispered to his friend whose eyes started to glaze over in a fantasy, "Don't tell me you don't wanna hit that!"

As Mitsu continued searching for the fabled jar of chocolate sauce, she stuck her head further into the fridge, "You know sometimes Kana puts the chocolate in the pantry. I think I'll look there." Just as she started backing up, Mitsu felt a hand slide onto her rear and give it a loving pinch.

There was a crash as her head jumped into the fridge ceiling and a flurry of curse words filled the room, as Mitsu emerged holding the top of her head.

"God fucking damn it! Aw shit, that hurt! Why the hell did you do that, you horny bastard!?"

Kotetsu burst out laughing while, Izumo just leaned against the counter and smirked at his furious wife.

On cue, the blue-haired nin came up and softly massaged Mitsu's sore head, "Awww, poor Mitsu-chan. You should be nicer to your lady, Izumo."

Enjoying her teammate's gentle touches, Mitsu sneered and stuck her tongue out at Izumo, who grinned all the more. Then she sensed Kotetsu's hand drift down and lightly caress behind her neck. Feeling him tickle the sensitive skin, her spine shivered and she quickly reached up to Kotetsu's hand.

"Th-thanks, but I'm alright now, Kotetsu-kun," she murmured then moved over to the freezer, "We can do without the chocolate. Let's start in on the ice cream."

Izumo came up with a large serving dish and three spoons, "Why don't we share one big plate that way there's less dishes to do."

Mitsu raised her eyebrows as she placed the tub of vanilla on the table, but shrugged, "Okay, then. Since we're doing without the chocolate sauce, how about we use the kahlua as a topping."

Kotetsu spooned out the ice cream and Izumo arranged the toppings, while Mitsu opened up the bottles of alcohol. As each person added their favorites, the sundae got bigger and bigger. Soon the plate was filled with a huge dessert fit for an Akimichi.

"Wow," said Mitsu, "Now all we need is the whipped cream." She handed a canister to each guy before taking one of her own.

All three started shaking their cans while Izumo grinned with his teammate and said, "Ready, set, go!"

Mitsu dropped to the floor as Izumo and Kotetsu fired their cans at her. She laughed as the guys had to duck the other, then circled around Izumo to spray the whipped cream down the back of his shirt.

"That's for goosing me!" She pressed one hand on his back, thoroughly smooshing the whipped cream under the fabric.

Izumo's face scrunched up, "Aw fuck, that's cold!"

Mitsu squeaked when her husband spun around and showered her face full of cream.

Izumo sneered as he heard his wife's muffled yelp, "That's for eating all the popcorn!"

Backing up and wiping her face, she felt a hand pull open her top then another body come up beside her. She looked up to see Izumo keeping her top open and Kotetsu wiggling his eyebrows then dumping most of his whipped cream down her cleavage.

"AH! N-no fair," she screamed as the cold cream filled her top. Mitsu body-flickered to the pantry, but the other two just flickered right behind her. Running around the kitchen, she sprayed her can in self defense, but she didn't count on the both of them teaming up on her. Pretty soon Mitsu and the entire kitchen had been hosed down with whipped cream... all except the ice cream sundae.

All three stared at the incomplete dessert and chuckled in disbelief. Giggling at her uncomfortable hubby, Mitsu found a dishrag and helped him clean his back, while Kotetsu found a tea towel.

"Well, now what," asked Kotetsu as he wiped Mitsu's shoulder.

Izumo lifted some whipped cream from his wife's other shoulder and licked it off a finger, "We can always eat it off of Mitsu."

"Perve," Mitsu laughed and slapped Izumo in the arm, "There's still one more."

Kotetsu caught her wrist before she could reach the last can, "I don't know. I like Izumo's suggestion." Then brought up her hand to his lips and quickly licked a finger.

"Wha-what?" Both men watched her gape at her teammate and burn bright red. She was shocked to see something so overt from Kotetsu and in front of Izumo too.

Kotetsu smiled and let go of her hand, "Just kidding."

Laughing nervously, Mitsu picked up the whipped cream and layered on the sweet treat. Kotetsu did notice that she would give him the occasional glance then turn to study her smiling hubby.

"There all done," she sat down the half-empty can and sighed, "That is one big dessert."

Izumo nodded, "It's a good thing there's three of us."

"Yeah," then Mitsu sighed, "But I'm still gonna have to work out all weekend to get rid of all these calories."

Kotetsu grinned at his female teammate,"I know a good way to use up those calories."

"Oh," Mitsu looked up at him apprehensively, "What's that? EEP!" She yipped and squealed when Kotetsu grabbed her waist to tickle her middle.

Izumo laughed as he watched his teammate chase a giggling Mitsu out the kitchen, down the hall and into the living room.

Trying to escape his reach, she rolled over the top of the couch and landed on her back into the cushions. Kotetsu easily followed her and trapped the kunoichi under him, all the while wiggling his fingers on her sides. Then his hands pulled away to rest on either side of Mitsu and he hovered over the kunoichi, taking in her bright smile and blushing cheeks.

"Heh, eh heh," Frowning slightly, she looked up at him between chuckles, "Kotetsu-kun, what are you doing?"

The Chuunin lovingly gazed down at the woman underneath him, "Say it again."

Confused, she glanced from side to side, "What are you doing?"

"No," Kotetsu bent his head to nearly brush his lips against hers and Mitsu's eyes widened in shock, "Say my name again."

Mitsu gasped as she pushed him away and quickly slid out from underneath the man. She landed on the floor and stared straight ahead as she tried to make sense of what just about happened.

"Is everything okay," came Izumo's voice from the kitchen, indicating that he was almost to the living room.

The kunoichi desperately grabbed the remote, and turned the T.V. on, "Yeah, sure. Everything is fine," she called back, being careful not to give her teammate any eye contact.

Carrying the sundae, Izumo stepped out from the shadows to see his wife not really watching the movie, but frowning and rubbing at her forehead harshly in thought. He looked over at Kotetsu, who shook his head in frustration.

"So close," he mouthed and forlornly looked back at the flustered Mitsu.

The dark-haired Chuunin sighed as he sat the plate down on the coffee table and whispered to Kotetsu, "We're gonna have to take it up a couple notches. Just follow my lead." Both men walked over to the television while keeping an eye on the woman, who immediately hit the parts of the ice cream covered in kahlua.

'This night's getting too freaky,' Mitsu thought as she made sure to consume anything covered in alcohol, 'I thought something strange was going on with Kotetsu-kun, but this is too much.' Then Mitsu jumped to see the T.V. screen turn black.

"Aw hey," she whined and licked the ice cream off her spoon, "Turn that back on! It was getting to the good part where the monster gets some."

Turning to one side, Kotetsu grumbled into his teammate's ear, "We're trying to seduce her and all she wants to see is Frankenstein get laid!? Your wife is weird."

"You can always back out," offered Izumo, knowing full well the guy wouldn't miss this for the world.

Kotetsu looked back at the burgundy beauty, who was kneeling on the floor and eating more of the sundae.

Imagining the rest of the movie in her head, Mitsu prodded the dessert and trilled slightly off key, "Oh sweet mystery of life at last I found yooou."

Kotetsu smirked at his friend, "No way. Let's do this."

"Her," corrected Izumo with a grin, "Do her." Both chuckled as they started unbuttoning their shirts.

As she scooped up some more ice cream, Mitsu glanced up to see what those two perverts were up to and her ruby eyes nearly popped out of her head. Mouth gaping open and spoon frozen in the air just shy of her lips, she stared at the two men slowly removing their tops then advance towards her.

The guys walked around the table with Izumo going left and Kotetsu going right, effectively boxing her in as they sat down on the floor. Melting ice cream dripped on the coffee table and all the woman could do was swing her head back and forth to keep both men in view.

Kotetsu nodded at her, "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Huh?" Mitsu was too mesmerized to reply properly.

Then Izumo moved in from the other side and started nibbling on her ear. Mitsu's eyelids grew heavy and her vision started to turn fuzzy when she felt a tug on her hand. Wondering what happened, she held up the spoon right in front of her face to find it had been cleaned right off.

Looking to find the culprit, she squinted to re-focus her eyes and saw Kotetsu licking his lips, "HEY!"

Izumo smirked as he dipped onto her exposed neck and refreshed the hickey still healing from two nights before. Slowly going blind again, she gasped when he increased pressure on the skin and didn't notice that Kotetsu pulled the spoon out of her hand.

As Izumo worked on distracting Mitsu, the blue-haired nin lifted her hand and gently press his lips to the middle of her palm.

Feeling the second set of lips, the confused woman frowned and pushed herself in reverse until she felt the couch bottom hit her back. The further she tried to get away, the higher Kotetsu's mouth moved up her arm, while Izumo worked on her neck with his hand wandering up one thigh. As Kotetsu made his way up to her arm, Izumo broke off from the hickey and dove for her lips.

Mitsu couldn't help, but whimper as Izumo kissed the life out of her. When he finally let up, she gasped for air then found another mouth replacing her husband's.

"Mhhhhmm?"

Izumo stayed next to her, but purposefully avoided touching Mitsu to see if Kotetsu could keep her mottled eyes going.

The kunoichi squealed as she felt Kotetsu's tongue continue caressing her own and to Izumo's satisfaction, her cloudy eyes stared straight ahead in disbelief. This wasn't the same kisses Kotetsu gave her on the mission. This kiss was much more passionate and needy, making something deep within her spark. That wasn't supposed to happen with anyone, but Izumo and it scared the shit out of her.

Trying to rid herself of Kotetsu without hurting him, she climbed up the furniture with the man kissing relentlessly and Izumo following closely, until there was nothing left to climb.

"Mwaaahh!"

The men saw Mitsu fall backwards from the couch and winced when she landed on the floor with legs hitting the back of the chair and two feet stuck in the air.

"You okay, Mitsu-chan," asked Izumo as he and Kotetsu looked down at the dizzy kunoichi whose short skirt was now completely flipped up.

"DON'T," shouted the upside down woman as she stabbed a finger in the air, "Don't you dare call me Mitsu-chan! Just what the fucken' hell is going on!?"

Kotetsu shared a nervous glance with Izumo then rubbed his spiky hair, "Well... the truth is Mitsu. I think I'm in love with you."

Shaking the swirls out of her eyes, the woman spun herself right side up and popped up from behind the couch, "NO! Really? Sticking your tongue down my throat was a big hint!" Then she turned to her husband.

"And you," Mitsu glared at Izumo and thumbed at their blushing teammate, "Why aren't you knocking his block off?"

To her surprise, he calmly shrugged, "Actually, I don't have a problem with it. Kotetsu and I have been friends for so long, sharing with each other is pretty much second nature."

"The fuck?" Wide-eyed, Mitsu gaped for a moment then pushed Izumo back before running to hide behind the love-seat.

She braced her arms on the back of the furniture and tensed up to make a break for it, "I'm your wife, not a sex doll to be passed around to your buddies!"

Scowling at his friend's hastiness, Kotetsu hit Izumo upside the head and whispered harshly, "NOT the time to be blunt, baka!"

Izumo grumbled at his teammate then turned to his wife, "Mitsu-chan, you must have felt something there. I saw your eyes when he kissed you."

The kunoichi scowled and was about to scream, "Nothing, I felt absolutely nothing!" But all that came out was a, "N-n-nuh."

Squinting one eye, she tried again with more effort, "N-n-n!"

"So you didn't like kissing me," The blue-haired nin sighed sadly and flopped down on the couch.

Desperate to encourage Kotetsu's assumption, Mitsu nodded furiously and tapped the tip of her nose. Freaking out, the burgundy kunoichi gripped the furniture tight as she tried to figure out what was happening.

'What the hell is going on with me? Why couldn't I just say it? I swear it's just like the time when Hiashi asked me to marry... Oh shit. Shit! SHIT!'

Understanding his wife better than she realized, Izumo narrowed his eyes and watched the woman carry on an internal struggle then dig shaking hands into her burgundy hair.

"Hang on, Kotetsu," he jerked his head towards Mitsu, "Ask her another question."

Kotetsu looked over to see the woman anxiously chewing down on one finger, "Mitsu, did you watch me and Izumo doing push ups in the backyard this morning?"

Her ruby eyes grew wide when she realized where this inquiry might be heading and she shook her head rapidly.

"It's a simple question," prompted Izumo, who knew she was trying to work her way around really answering, "SAY yes or no, Mitsu-chan."

"Yes! Ah shit," Mitsu slapped her forehead in frustration. The kunoichi had no intention of answering at all, but she couldn't believe how fast that spilled out. Years ago when she freaked out this much, there were two bonds warring out. This time, two bonds were exerting their influence together.

'God-damn stupid fucking kekkei genkai. This is the last thing I need.' As she silently cursed at herself, Izumo's face broke into a great big grin that his plan was working better than he thought. He got off the couch and carefully made his way to the distressed woman.

Now Kotetsu was catching on to what Izumo suspected. The blue-haired nin thought back to when he and the others tried to help Mitsu condition herself to turn down Hiashi's marriage proposal, then she still failed miserably because of her half-bond.

He stood up from the couch and smirked at her, "Mitsu, did you or did you not scope out my bod this morning?"

The dark-haired Chuunin hummed with that interesting new tidbit then moved a little closer to his wife, "Yes or no, Mitsu-chan."

They observed the burgundy kunoichi nervously shuffle her feet and wring the costume apron tightly around her sweating fists. She whimpered pitifully as she could feel her stomach twist and turn from the butterflies induced by mysterious stirrings.

Izumo and Kotetsu gave her penetrating looks then together pushed harder, "Mitsu!"

"DYAH," Overwhelmed by twin urges to succumb, the woman wrapped arms around her middle and sunk to the floor on her knees, "Okay, okay I did! God, I'm married, not dead!"

Smiling as he reached the love-seat, Izumo knelt next to Mitsu on one side, "Admit it, Mitsu-chan."

"You're in love with me too," said Kotetsu as he walked away from the couch to her other side.

She scooted a little closer to her husband while avoiding Kotetsu as he drew near, "M-Maybe there might be a half-bond or something... I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!"

"But we did," explained Izumo as he tried to comfort her, "We've been planning this for a while."

"What! Why? Why would you use my bloodline limit like that," She whispered as she looked between her husband and teammate with fear in her eyes, "What am I to the both of you? A pet?"

"No," Kotetsu's voice became soft as he turned Mitsu around to face him and pulled her into an embrace, "We'd never think of you like that."

Izumo came up from behind and stroked her burgundy hair, "The reason we're doing this is because we want you to stay exactly the way you are and not let the Hyuuga intimidate you so much."

Her ruby eyes blinked in confusion and pulled away from Kotetsu's arms as she looked at both men, "I still don't understand how this happened."

Her husband grabbed her hand and brought her back to Kotetsu, "Mitsu, this thing between you and Kotetsu has been two years in the making. It would have happened sooner or later. Kotetsu was just the first to realize it."

He watched his wife start to calm down and decided it was the time to seal the deal.

Izumo gave his wife's ear a gentle kiss and murmured, "Mitsu-chan, I want Kotetsu to spend one night with us. If it doesn't work out, then no one will speak of it ever again and everything will go back to normal."

The stunned woman twisted in her husband's grip. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was insane, but then again having a half-bond with her teammate was already crazy.

The other two Chuunin waited for her to stop struggling then she huffed before giving the idea serious thought.

The blue-haired nin watched her mull over her situation then brought up a good point, "Mitsu, when did you stop using -San and called me Kotetsu-kun?"

She blinked repeatedly as she searched her memories and truthfully replied, "I don't know." Mitsu paused to thing everything through and the more she thought about it, the more she realized they were right... the increased protectiveness, the sporadic leering, along with a relaxed behavior around her teammate. How could she not see it?

Kotetsu felt his heart race when she finally looked back into his eyes with desire, but still held herself back. When he reached his hand out to caress her cheek, Kotetsu felt Mitsu inhale sharply.

"You don't honestly believe that it'll be the same between us again," she said while leaning her head away from the blue-haired nin's hand and against Izumo's shoulder for reassurance. There was so much at stake. If word got out what would happen to her reputation, her marriage, or the children.

Kotetsu grazed the other cheek with his lips and in a hushed voice said, "It'll be our little secret, Mitsu-chan. Just between the three of us."

Watching the kunoichi bite her lip in worry, he whispered one more time in her ear, "Just one night, Mitsu. And if it's what you want, I'll never touch you again."

Mitsu looked up one more time to look for a confirmation from her husband.

He smiled and nodded towards his best friend, "It's alright."

As she pushed forward from Izumo's shoulder, Mitsu reached out to snake her arms up his shoulders and around Kotetsu's neck then found her vision blurring. The man drew in a deep breath to see her ruby pupils slowly mottle as she closed in for a kiss.

That was the manifestation of a complete concordance... Even the Hyuuga didn't pull this off!

This was not going to be like the forced kisses from the mission, but a real kiss to express her new found feelings for him. He eagerly closed the distance between them and felt her lips respond readily to his.

When they pulled back for air, both men were elated to see her ruby eyes blind from the hypnotic swirls.

Grinning madly, an eager Izumo swept his wife off the floor and laid her back on the couch with a lusting Kotetsu not far behind.

Mitsu could feel herself gently placed on the living room couch and two pairs of hands gliding over her body, determined to remove the dress that had been torturing them all night.

As her husband loosened the laces of Mitsu's corset, Kotetsu's hands slid up her thighs and unhitched the garters holding up her stockings. The blue-haired nin slipped off one white stocking at a time, taking the time to occasionally nuzzle a leg, even leaving a mark on a thigh. Kotetsu liked how small gasps escaped Mitsu's lips.

Izumo unzipped the side of the pink dress and pushed the sleeves down her shoulders. She was quick to help push the dress down her torso, where Kotetsu pulled it away and laid it off to one side. He started taking his own constricting clothing while his hungry eyes traveled over his new lover's body.

After taking off the frilly pink panties, the kunoichi reached over to her husband for a kiss. Knowing that she a tendency to pour her feelings into kisses, Izumo was compliant as she furiously devoured his lips, even giving him a harmless nip or two with her teeth.

Amused that she was still irritated with him, Izumo let Mitsu have her way for a few seconds before taking over the kiss and was satisfied to feel her submit.

Then the married couple felt Kotetsu come up the other side of Mitsu and they broke away to find the other Chuunin patiently watching them. Izumo smirked as he backed away from his wife and let his best friend move in. Mitsu trailed a hand up to his cheek and pulled Kotetsu close to press their lips for another spine-tingling kiss.

During their mission, Mitsu thought she had gotten to know Kotetsu's kisses, but apparently that was a carefully toned-down version and tonight opened up a dam of repressed desires. His hands explored over places Kotetsu never dared in a million years believe he would be allowed to touch.

Izumo finished getting undressed then proceeded to slide between his wife's legs and dipped his tongue into her slit.

Kotetsu noticed Mitsu's breath hitch and felt her body give off a small shudder under his hands. He pulled away to glance down at Izumo, who was busy tasting his wife's arousal. Kotetsu saw the woman gasp at her husband's sweeping tongue then flush a deep red to see the other man enjoy seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

He smirked as he watched Mitsu writhe from both men's attentions and continued to gently run his fingers over her nipples, but Kotetsu wanted to see Mitsu tremble from his hands.

The blue-haired nin gave her one more kiss before looking down and grumbled at his friend, "Oi, Izumo. My turn."

The man narrowed his eyes in slight irritation at being interrupted, but he shrugged and moved out of the way to let Kotetsu have a chance. Izumo crawled next to his wife and lightly trail his tongue over a nipple before fully taking it in his mouth.

Whining, Mitsu dug her hand into his dark hair in response and bit down on her lip for control. Then she felt a jolt from another mouth and a pair of fingers pressing into her.

"Ah," broke from Mitsu. Two seconds of exploring and Kotetsu had already found her g-spot.

Shocked, Izumo and Mitsu glanced below to see Kotetsu momentarily lift his head and smirk proudly before returning to her folds.

Annoyed that somehow his friend was quick to read Mitsu's body like a book, Izumo immediately turned to the woman's other weak spots. His mouth attacked the crook of her neck while he used his hands to stimulate both nipples at the same time.

Seeing what Izumo was doing, Kotetsu sneered and increased his efforts with his tongue flicking like mad.

Poor Mitsu was in heaven or hell. She couldn't decide, but she did know her body wouldn't be able to take much more. After about a few minutes, her moans turned to rapid gasps then nonsensical screams ripped out as she was pushed over the edge.

Her arms had wrapped around Izumo's neck and Mitsu was holding on to him for dear life as she arched on the couch.

Kotetsu pulled his mouth away, but continued to slowly move his three fingers through her climax until she stilled.

The world around her was red haze as Mitsu came down from her high and returned to earth. She barely registered the burning men who moved from their places to go on either end of the couch and positioned her between them. The only way she discerned who went where was from the whispers her enhanced hearing picked up. Mitsu felt familiar hands turn her onto hand and knees, grab her hips, then pull them up to his length. Then another pair of hands lightly brushed her cheeks to lift the chin to a hardened member, which she eagerly opened her mouth for.

Kotetsu hissed as Mitsu swirled her tongue around himself then lowered her head to take more of him in. Revealing in her warm mouth, he watched her burgundy hair bob over the junction of his legs and ran his fingers through the long locks, guiding her in just how he liked it.

Before entering his wife, Izumo rubbed Mitsu's clit with one hand and pushing his fingers to feel the resulting wetness from her previous orgasm. Getting more excited by the second, he watched Mitsu go down on Kotetsu then decided he wanted to go for broke.

The kunoichi increased her suction and moaned loudly when Izumo entered her, sending delicious chills up Kotetsu's spine.

"Damn," muttered Kotetsu through his teeth.

Mitsu was careful to brace herself as Izumo slid out to push himself back in. He started out slow so she could feel another orgasm begin to build, but then Izumo picked up the pace and Mitsu realized that if he kept going like that when she was only this far then...

Panting heavily, Izumo leaned down over her back, thrust a few more times, and groaned into Mitsu's shoulder as he spilled his seed inside her.

The begging mewl from Mitsu woke Kotetsu from her ministrations and he looked over to see Izumo slowly kissing down her spine in an afterglow.

"Hey," The blue-haired nin gasped in disbelief, "D-did you just pull a quickie?"

With irritation in her voice, Mitsu let go for a moment to mumble against Kotetsu's girth, "Bastard did it on purpose."

Chuckling, Izumo nodded as he backed up on the couch, "I'll make it up to you later, Mitsu-chan, but I know Kotetsu is dying to take you right now. Aren't you?"

Said nin looked down at Mitsu who still held his length against her tongue and looked up at the foggy image of the man with her swirling rubies.

"God yes."

She released Kotetsu and trailed her tongue from base to tip then lifted up for a kiss, making him feel her desperate need with her lips.

With a growl from his throat, he broke from the kiss and pushed Mitsu against the back of the couch, before wrapping her legs around his waist then impaling her on his length.

"Mitsu-chan," Kotetsu whispered as he pulled then filled her again, "You don't know how much I've fantasized about this moment. I still can't believe it's happening."

Breathing heavily into Kotetsu's shoulder, the kunoichi could barely see anything, but from the tight grip on her waist and the wild moans rumbling along the side of her neck, told Mitsu that the honorable gentleman she had come to know these past years was finally letting go.

Fascinated by the sight before him, Izumo moved to the other side of Mitsu and ran his fingers through her burgundy hair. Enraptured, the dark-haired nin watched as the two rolled their hips into each other.

Feeling himself getting too close, Kotetsu grunted as he grabbed the back of the couch with his right hand and used his left to hook under her knee. He pushed his hips into Mitsu at a new angle that sent her crying out loud from the intensity.

"K-Kotetsu!" Mitsu shuddered violently with Izumo memorizing every reaction as her inner walls grasped and pulled around Kotetsu.

"Kami-sama," bellowed the man and he gasped erratically as his peaking surged throughout with his essence mixing with Izumo's deep inside Mitsu.

Hic

Still gasping for air, Kotetsu's dark eyes opened wide at the strange sounds.

Hic

Still waiting for her vision to return, Mitsu whispered in between pants, "Wh-what's that?"

Izumo looked away from his flushed wife and peered at his friend, "Is that coming from you, Kotetsu?" A smirk grew on the dark-haired Chuunin as he saw the man's face turn redder than a tomato.

Hic

"It is you, Kotetsu! I don't believe it," laughed Izumo, "You got the hiccups from hot sex!"

"SHUT hic UP hic IZUMO!" hic

"Oh Kotetsu-kun," Smiling, Mitsu slid her hands up his chest and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "I think it's just adorable."

Outside in his rock garden, Hiashi was in the middle of his evening mediation when he used his Byakugan to spy on the loud commotion coming from the Kamizuki household. At first, he was elated to see the stupid boy try to share Mitsu with their teammate and hoped the jittery woman would run to his more reliable arms.

But now as he watched the three in their afterglow, the Hyuuga wondered, "Maybe I should have suggested something like that two years ago."

--

It was early in the morning and still dark, when Izumo woke up to see his wife snuggled contentedly between him and Kotetsu in their king-sized bed.

The blue-haired nin was already awake and was gazing down at the sleeping kunoichi as he gently caressed her cheek.

Izumo smiled to himself as he remembered how he used to be in the habit of doing that the first few months he and Mitsu were married. Hell, there was still a time or two when he found himself doing the exact same thing.

"Hey," he whispered to his teammate and pointed to the heavily sleeping Mitsu, "I have an idea."

Deep within her dream, Mitsu had finished working on her taijutsu and plopped herself down under a tree for a little break.

The kunoichi enjoyed the sunshine beaming down on her face for a few minutes before she felt a couple of invisible shadows lie next to her. Narrowing her eyes, she felt a presence from one side take a hand while another shadow took the other. She moaned as two sets of kisses start to cover her arms and neck.

Then the burgundy kunoichi gasped when she felt a warm mouth take a nipple while the other shadow slid a hand down her underwear to fondle her clit. Despite unable to see the invisible persons next to her, she felt safe and cherished by both of them. It wasn't long before the tightening in her stomach turned to shaking uncontrollably and she cried out through her spasming.

Mitsu finally woke up when the unexpected orgasm had her thrashing in the bed sheets. Since she was still blind, it took a minute for her to realized that Izumo was holding a leg up from behind with a hand pushing into her and Kotetsu had been suckling a nipple from the front.

Panting for air, Mitsu swept a hand up to Izumo's chin and another around Kotetsu's neck, "What the fuck happened?"

"This is your morning wake up call," Kotetsu murmured from her bosom and grinned to see her cheeks glow red and an embarrassed smile twitch onto her face.

Feeling Mitsu's body shake from trying to suppress her laughter, "It's been a pleasure servicing you," said a smug Izumo as he leaned in from behind.

The woman finally cracked up when both men recited her favorite line, "And we hope you would use us over... and over... and over again."

"You guys are too much. You know that right," Then she gave each of them a good morning kiss.

"So Mitsu-chan," said Kotetsu as he scooted up to nibble an ear, "Is that a 'Yes' to letting me stay?"

The smiling woman nodded at the both of them, "Yes! Not that I had that much of a choice, you sneaky bastards!"

Dawn had come and gone then turned into mid-morning, leaving the Hokage to call upon Genma and Raido to find why her personal assistants failed to report in. Not wanting to get in the middle of a potentially volatile situation, the Senbon Shinobi begged Anko and Kurenai to pay the Kamizuki home a visit and find out what the hell happened last night.

The curious jounin had just walked through the gates when they saw a smirking Izumo come bouncing through the front door and down the steps.

"WOW," The Chuunin nearly stumbled forward when he saw the women heading towards him, "Hi, ANKO! What a surprise to see you here, KURENAI!"

He hurried to stand in front of them in an attempt to stall, "What brings you two over here?"

"Um, the Hokage was wondering why you and Kotetsu are late," said Kurenai as she tried to look over his shoulder, but the guy kept jerking side to side, blocking their path.

Anko frowned with each step she was forced to get past the Chuunin, "What is wrong with you? Is Kotetsu here? Genma said he wasn't at his apartment and suggested we look here."

Both kunoichi quickly maneuvered their way past the worried guy in time to see Mitsu's bare foot peeking out from behind the door and they heard her giggling with a mysterious figure.

"OI," shouted Anko, "What's going on?" They saw a puff of smoke waft from behind the door and a blushing Mitsu step out to greet them.

"Hi girls," she chirped out, "Sorry to keep Izumo and- Uh, I mean... What cha' doing here?"

Both kunoichi were about to ask for Kotetsu when said shinobi appeared, happily whistling as he strolled into the courtyard.

"Morning, ladies," he said and waved nonchalantly, "Ready to go, Izumo."

The dark-haired Chuunin smiled and gave a short salute to the confused Anko and Kurenai, "Sure! See ya' later, Mitsu-chan!"

The burgundy kunoichi hid her smile behind one hand and waved good bye to the men.

Kotetsu grinned as he waved back, "Good morning, Mitsu-chan. By the way, I love the outfit." And winked at her before walking up to Izumo.

Kurenai frowned as she watched a snickering Izumo give Kotetsu a shove while they walked out the front gates.

"What was that all about," asked the brunette as she headed up the steps.

Mitsu paled at the suspicious glare from Kurenai, "What was what all about? I didn't notice anything. Nothing to notice at all. Nuh uh!"

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Okay, let's try another question. What is up with you?"

The burgundy kunoichi swung her hands around, "Nothing! There's nothing new in my life at all. You two know just about everything that could possibly be going on. Oh wow, look at the time!" She glanced at her bare wrist with lightning speed.

"I need to pick up the kids from the In-laws, check in with Iruka-san, and finish chores around the house," Mitsu closed the front door, grasped each woman's shoulders and spun them back towards the gate, "Izumo-kun and Kotetsu-kun are on their way to work so there's no need for any of us to stick around."

"But you might want to stick around home a little longer," said Kurenai as she turned back around.

Mitsu could feel the sweat bead on her forehead, "Oh? Why?"

"Because, you're in a see-through robe and nightie," snickered Anko.

Mitsu glanced down and quickly wrapped her arms around her exposed body, "Shit!"

As the woman cursed and turned to head inside, Kurenai narrowed her crimson eyes and whispered into Anko's ear while pointing. The snake kunoichi quirked her head and pulled the escaping woman back.

"Wow! That's some love-bite," said Anko as she peered closely at the burgundy kunoichi's skin.

Mitsu winced and automatically rubbed her neck, "Uh, I already told you about that-"

The Snake Kunoichi waved a hand, "Not that one. THAT one." She pointed to a new bruise on the other side of her neck.

"There's another one?" Kurenai quirked a questioning eyebrow, "I was actually talking about this one over here." The Jounin pointed at another hickey behind a shoulder blade that could barely made out underneath Mitsu's see-through robe.

With a smirk growing bigger by the second, Anko bent over to look at Mitsu's outer thigh and motioned for Kurenai to come closer, "Oooh ooh, here's another one!"

Like a couple buzzards, Kurenai and Anko circled the blushing woman as they searched for more hickeys, "Girl, you're a regular connect-the-dots! How many more are under that nightie?"

Panicking, Mitsu tried to run back inside the house, but found the door locked tight, "Kuso! Open damn it!"

Kurenai and Anko calmly observed the frantic woman rattle the doorknob and curse all wretched locks. Then turning around, she gave the girls a nervous laugh and sidled over to a potted plant to pull out the spare lock pick.

"I'll see you girls later, maybe at lunch," she jimmied the door open and rushed inside, "Lots to do, you know. Busy, busy day!" And slammed the front door in their faces.

As the two kunoichi walked down the courtyard to the front gate, Kurenai crossed her arms in thought, "Something strange is definitely going on. We just need to get her to talk. "

Anko chuckled evilly, "You buy the sake. I'll get the pina coladas.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

Thanks for the sweet reviews wickedone43 and Kiyasume. I used to think like that wickedone43. But then I came across a few writers who wrote Kot/Izu into a wonderful couple. They made them so playful, loving, and drop-dead sexy that it was too damn hard to resist. ;-)

And here is the last installment in SSIGO. It's mostly for plot movement for "When I Grow Up". So there's only one lemon and it's practically at the beginning so I won't bother with the label.

I hope you enjoy! ;-)

**Chapter Three**

High above the streets of a resort on Moon island, Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting down on the lanai of their double room hotel suite. The chuunin were appreciating the island's signature cool breezes mixed with warm sunshine and enjoying a good game of shogi. Well, Kotetsu was enjoying the entertaining game since he was winning. He had an evil smile while Izumo's scowl kept growing.

Inside the room, Kana was playing a tickle game with her little brother, Taro, while a frowning Mitsu was rummaging through the dresser drawers and various luggage.

The kunoichi dug a hand through her toiletry bag and pushed its contents around, "Huh, that's strange. I was sure I packed everything before we left." There came a knock from the hall and Mitsu forgot her luggage to pull the door open, revealing her grandmother, Masako.

"Hello, Obaasan," said the kunoichi and motioned for the little old lady to come inside, "Did you rest well last night?"

Masako nodded as she leaned on her cane, "Very well, my dear. I thought I'd go out for some sightseeing with the little ones, if you don't mind."

Mitsu smiled, "Oh no, not at all. What do you say, kids? Wanna hang out with Masako-baasan this afternoon?"

"Sure," said Kana as she let up on tickling Taro, "There's this weapon supply store we passed yesterday with some really cool katanas on display. And some super-sized shuriken like the Dobe has in his scrolls or maybe we can grab some..."

As the young girl chattered away about weaponry, Masako turned to see Izumo and Kotetsu sitting outside on the balcony, concentrating on their game. Both chuunin looked up when they felt the old woman's scrutiny and gave her tiny waves.

"Good afternoon, Masako-sama," they said and looked back down.

The elderly woman narrowed her eyes in thought and pulled Mitsu off to one corner of the room, "Mitsu-chan, I know some teams can become close when they spend a lot of time together, but lately I've noticed Hagane seems to be following you two everywhere, even on this vacation that I assumed was for family."

"Oh," Mitsu fiddled with the edge of her blouse, "We invited him to come along, Obaa-san. Since we have the same vacations days and the resort was offering group discounts, Izumo figured why not? Sleeping on a couch in paradise is still a vacation."

Masako was surprised at her granddaughter's smooth excuse, but shrugged in acceptance, "I see."

"Besides," A dreamy look in Mitsu's eyes joined the smile curling on her face, "He's practically family."

The elderly lady's brow furrowed and she peered at her ditzy legacy, "Is that so? Well, I hope he doesn't get too close in being family. I don't think my ticker could take another shock... especially in my old age."

Mitsu paled and focused on the floor as she stammered at the suspicious old lady, "I-I don't know what you mean, Masako-baasan."

"Hmph! Nevermind then," Masako waved a hand and motioned to where Kana was pulling her little brother onto her for a piggy-back ride, "Come along children."

Kana put a little extra bounce in her steps, making Taro squeal happily, "Neesan!"

"So where are we going," said the eleven year old as she walked into the hall with her great-grandmother.

The old lady grinned and gave Taro a pinch on the cheek, "It's a surprise."

Following behind Masako, Kana glanced back at her mother with a scowl, "Oh joy, another museum."

Shaking her head, Mitsu closed the door and turned around to find the guys giving her the eye from their seats, "What?"

"He's practically family," sneered Izumo, "If Masako-sama wasn't suspicious before, she is now."

Kotetsu gave the blushing kunoichi a wink, "Of course, I wouldn't mind if word got out. People have been asking why I've been such a good mood lately and I don't think the old stand by, 'I got lucky', is gonna fly anymore."

Izumo smiled as he turned back to the game, "I have to say, Mitsu, I'm impressed that you haven't cracked under Kurenai and Anko's interrogations."

"Yet," added Kotetsu, "They're still trying the alcohol route."

Mitsu sniffed and crossed her arms in triumph, "I called in a favor from Sakura-chan and she gave me some soldier pills. So the girls can buy me all the free drinks they want. There's no way this nut's crackin'!" Grinning proudly, she turned to walk back inside and look for a good book to read.

"Speaking of nuts," mumbled Izumo.

His wife spun around and pressed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Eh?"

"Nothing, dear," the man smiled warmly and lifted her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

Kotetsu snickered as he raised one arm up and cracked an imaginary whip, "Whah-tcha!"

Imagining Kotetsu with a whip in his hand, the woman couldn't help biting down on her bottom lip while smirking. At the same time, Izumo sneered at his teammate and made a move on the board that had Kotetsu frowning.

Taking a good look around, Mitsu smiled and breathed in the wonderful salty air perfumed with the island flowers, "You know what? It's such a beautiful day! I think I'll do a little sunbathing out here."

"Nude," Izumo looked up at her with his eyes lighting up.

The woman gave him a small shove, "In a swimsuit... horny bastard," she mumbled while walking towards for her suitcase.

Kotetsu shrugged, "It was worth a shot. Checkmate." And pointed to the board.

Izumo leaned over the table and stared at the pieces, "Fuck! This one doesn't count. I was distracted."

His teammate chuckled as he reset the board, "Alright then."

Mitsu pulled out her new suit from her luggage and smirked to herself, "I've been dying to try this out." Smirking, she headed for the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later, she emerged to see the guys back to playing another game.

Sipping soda through a straw, the kunoichi strolled through the lanai door and walked passed their table. Both men did double takes to see her wearing a new red tankini with thin straps tied in bows exposing her entire back.

"Hmmmm." Stretching out on a lounger, she adjusted her sunglasses, lifted one arm behind her head, and playfully displayed her barely covered body in the sun.

Figuring he might stand a chance this time, Izumo smirked and he spun around in his seat to study the board while Kotetsu tried to keep his eyes away from the burgundy beauty.

As the hour went by, Izumo turned slightly to follow where Kotetsu's eyes kept wandering and grinned to himself, 'Look who's distracted now!'

The blue-haired chuunin had difficulty keeping his eyes on the board, especially every time Mitsu wrapped her mouth around the straw and lazily licked the soda off her lips. He once caught the minx blatantly circling her tongue on the straw tip, making his mouth drop.

"Hey," Izumo waved a hand in front of Kotetsu, "It's your turn."

Nodding, the man returned his eyes to the board and tried to concentrate.

"Kotetsu-kun." Her soft voice distracted the men and Kotetsu turned his head before he could move a piece.

"I just ran out of soda," smiled Mitsu and lifted her glass, "Do mind getting me another can?"

He glanced at the board then back at the seductress gently biting her lower lip, "G-game?"

Being sure to keep his eyes away from his wife, Izumo chuckled at the floundering Kotetsu, "It'll be here when ya' get back, man."

"Please, Kotetsu-kun," Mitsu pulled an ice cube out of her glass and pressed it along her neckline, "It's just sooo hot out here."

The blue-haired nin nodded rapidly and jumped out of his seat for the room fridge, "Drink, drink, Mitsu needs drink."

Izumo leaned back to lock eyes with a smirking Mitsu, who lowered her sunglasses and cracked an imaginary whip.

"Whah-tcha!"

Carrying a soda, Kotetsu returned to see Izumo sitting back in the chuunin and shaking his dark brown hair in laughter, "What?"

"Don't forget to make a move," snickered Izumo while pointing to their game of shogi.

Kotetsu sneered as he handed Mitsu her drink, "I intend to." Then he placed both hands on either side of the surprised woman and using the armrests for balance, lowered his head to plant a heated kiss on her.

Mitsu let out a weak mew then she wrapped her free arm around Kotetsu's neck to bury a hand in his spiky hair. He turned his body to straddled hers on the lounger all the while deepening the kiss.

"Oi," said Izumo as he watched the other two, "What about the game?"

Kotetsu growled against Mitsu's neck, "Fuck it! I found a better one."

The dark haired man sighed as he peered around the area and hoped no one was looking in their direction, "Then maybe we should take this game where there's more privacy."

Kotetsu reluctantly broke away from a blind Mitsu and helped her off the lounger, "Hn! That's rich coming from you." The dizzy kunoichi giggled as Kotetsu led her into the suite then squeaked when Izumo gave her ass a pinch.

"How long do you think we have before Masako-sama gets back with the kids," asked Kotetsu.

Izumo looked over at the wall clock and shrugged, "I think we've got an hour or two." As all three strolled in the bedroom, Kotetsu swept Mitsu up in his arms before her husband could goose the woman again.

"Hey," the man frowned as he locked the door, "She's MY wife!"

Mitsu laughed when she felt Kotetsu's arms scoop her up then blew a loving kiss at the blurry image of Izumo.

The blue-haired nin swung his arms back then threw the squealing woman onto the bed, "She's mine too. Or did you forget Halloween last year?"

"Hell no," grumbled Izumo as he pulled his shirt over his head, "It was my idea in the first place!"

Taking off his shorts, Kotetsu smirked at his teammate, "And because of THAT, Mitsu isn't bonded to Hiashi anymore. So if I don't want you groping her ass, I won't let you."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Mitsu listened to the men argue for a few minutes then gave a tired sigh. Not wanting to deal with this same old argument, she stood up in the middle of the bed then pulled one string of her tankini top. To her satisfaction, the voices stopped and she could feel two set of eyes watch her tug the knot still holding her top up. She slowly peeled the top from her body and swung it around in a circle. Covering her bosom with one arm, Mitsu tossed the tankini to a frozen blur she guessed to be Izumo.

Then she turned around and carefully walked with an outstretched arm until her hand found the wall at the head of the bed. Facing where she hoped the men were still watching her, Mitsu leaned against the wall for support and reached over to her left then right to pull the side ties of her bikini bottom. Smirking at the bare woman sliding down the wall, Kotetsu was quick to catch the last part of Mitsu's swimsuit before it hit his head.

"Now," she purred while slipping between the covers, "Are the two of you still going to argue? 'Cause I'm quite capable of doing this by myself."

The turned-on men looked at each other and horny smirks grew on their faces.

Mitsu waited for a response and when she got none, she crossed her arms in annoyance, "Well?"

"Go on. We're waiting," encouraged Kotetsu as he and Izumo bounded onto the mattress to watch the kunoichi.

"OI," With her eye sight sharpening into focus, the frowning kunoichi picked up two pillows and threw them at the chuunin, still missing both completely.

Laughing at successfully calling her bluff, Kotetsu quickly reached out with one hand to protect the innocent lamp from Mitsu's pillow, "Tch, looks like someone needs to improve her aim."

"Not to mention a lesson in self-control," sneered Izumo and he crawled up to his wife, "You keep letting your temper get the best of you."

"Do not," Mitsu pouted from her husband's insult then sneered at the men, "But at least, I'm not a wuss."

Kotetsu crossed his arms and scowled at the kunoichi, "Wuss? Just who do you think you're talkin' to woman?"

"Both of you," she smirked playfully, "Every time I bring up a certain issue, you and Izumo look like you want to head for the hills."

Izumo winced as his wife brought up the awkward subject and was wondering how far those hills were now, "Don't know what you're talking about, dear."

Mitsu rolled her eyes, "Look it's been over a year. Don't you find it a little strange that we haven't tried it?"

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other apprehensively.

"It's not like either one of you haven't taken me that way before."

Both men sneered and wiggled their eyebrows in assent.

Mitsu chuckled softly before pressing the idea further, "So what's stopping you from taking me at the same time?"

They knew, of course. They just didn't want to admit it. For a year, Izumo and Kotetsu had Mitsu for a safe barrier in between. As long as she was there, then they were secure in the knowledge that they were not gay, but straight. Yah, here that! STRAIGHT! If they tried taking Mitsu that way, then it wouldn't just be them pleasuring Mitsu or her them, but all three pleasuring each other at the same time. And that was too close for comfort for either chuunin.

The guys hemmed and hawed while she sighed in annoyance.

"Hang on. What's that I smell," Mitsu leaned forward to sniff around Kotetsu's neck and nodded, "Yup, I thought I smelled chicken."

The blue-haired nin sputtered at the smirking woman then watched Mitsu turn on her snickering husband.

"And a side of potatoes, thoroughly..." She circled a finger around a shocked Izumo's face then tapped his nose, "Whipped!"

"The hell you say," said her husband who grabbed the woman's legs and pulled her under him.

As her arms flew up, Mitsu yipped then looked over at Kotetsu for help, but found the other man just as irritated, "Okay, that may have been a teensy weensy too far."

"Too late, babe," grumbled Kotetsu as he got a secure hold on her wrists, "You've insulted our manhood."

Izumo bent down over Mitsu, touching nose to nose, "And we can't let you get away with that."

The kunoichi's eyes grew wide as she watched Izumo slide down her exposed body to trail his mouth and nipping skin with his teeth along the way. She had to bite down on her lower lip when her husband nibbled one breast then moved to the other side. When Izumo reached her slit and slipped his tongue inside, Mitsu let out a gasp that had her mouth gaping open.

Kotetsu took full advantage of the moment and dove for an upside down kiss, while still holding on to her arms. He heard her moan in lust and felt the tension in the arms he held down melt away then replaced with fingers digging into his wrists, pressing for more.

Izumo pushed two fingers into Mitsu and found a good amount of arousal coating the digits. The man smirked as he increased the pressure against her G-spot and could easily hear her muffled squeals. Feeling her inner walls begin to squeeze around his fingers as she neared release, Izumo quickly pulled them out to hear Mitsu whimper against Kotetsu's lips.

The woman panted when Kotetsu let up for air then growled at her husband, "What the hell?"

Izumo gave her bottom a quick slap, making Mitsu yelp in surprise, "That was for insulting me. Now you have to deal with Kotetsu."

With blurry eye sight, she could just barely see an evil grin cross the blue-haired chuunin's face, "Oh fuck..."

Kotetsu shrugged as he and Izumo traded places, "Well, if you insist." He grabbed her waist and flipped Mitsu onto her stomach, crawled over her back, and pushed his hardened member inside the wet folds.

The kunoichi saw the world around her finally disappear in a red haze as she felt Kotetsu move slowly within and she moaned with every thrust.

As Izumo watched Mitsu's eyes begin to mottle, he pushed the pillows out of the way so he could nudge his length against her lips. Her cloudy eyes opened up at the same time as her lips and she rolled her tongue while moaning against the skin.

"Oh Kami," groaned the man as he continued to slowly thrust into his wife's mouth.

Kotetsu glanced up from Mitsu's shoulder to see his teammate enjoying the woman's attentions, "Heh, you really like doing that to Izumo... don't you, Mitsu-chan." A moan of assent from the woman made Izumo groan louder.

"Well too bad," Kotetsu pushed his friend back then covered the woman's mouth with one hand, "You're not the only one who's gonna have to learn some self-control."

Izumo scowled as he got back up and watched Kotetsu continue making love with his Mitsu, "What the hell, man?"

"Bite me," growled the blue-haired nin as he grit his teeth and did his best to ride out the vise-like gripping from Mitsu's delayed release, but found himself falling over the edge just as hard as his lover.

Upset as he was, the chuunin had to admit. It was striking to see Mitsu's half pleading, half blissful expressions flickering across her face and Izumo found himself even more turned on.

He waited for Kotetsu to pull away from Mitsu before knocking his greedy friend off the bed, "You should be fucking grateful that I'm sharing MY wife!" Izumo turned a dizzy Mitsu over and pulled her hips to his waist. She gasped when her husband pushed himself inside her still throbbing body.

"Heh," Kotetsu climbed off the floor while chuckling deeply, "Someone once told me there's no high like fucking another guy's woman. Oh, wait...That was YOU!"

Izumo flipped off Kotetsu before bending down to concentrate on Mitsu and intensify his pace. It wasn't long before Mitsu found herself back on the threshold of another orgasm. When Izumo saw her moaning heavily again, he rubbed his thumb on her clit sending her to the moon once more.

Feeling the woman jolt in his arms and her inner walls convulse around him, Izumo squeezed his eyes shut and he reached his peak within seconds. The last thing Mitsu heard before the world around her disappeared into darkness was the loud gasp and exclamation erupting from her husband.

Kotetsu pulled in close to a passed out Mitsu and wrapped his arms around her, "Mitsu-chan? Mitsu?"

Izumo came in from the other side to check his wife and sighed in relief, "She's fine. Give her some time to sleep and she'll be right as rain."

"Looks like we distracted her from that 'Issue'," chuckled Kotetsu, "How long do you think we can get away with it."

Izumo pulled the covers up from the floor and spread them out, "As long as we can."

As Kotetsu settled into his pillow, he did wonder what it would be like and looked over at Izumo, 'Maybe...'

"What," snapped the dark-haired chuunin, who felt his teammate's thoughtful gaze on him.

Kotetsu held back a blush and rolled over, "Nothing."

-------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, the room door burst open and Kana came bounding in with Taro running at her heels. She caught the boy in her arms and spun him around, eliciting more squeals. Masako followed after them at a much slower pace then gave a tired sigh as she started to sit on the couch.

Noticing that the suite was empty and the bedroom door was closed, Masako stood back up to walk over and knock on the door. After a minute, Mitsu cracked opened the door to peek out.

"Oh hello, Obaasan," Giving a little yawn, she thumbed behind her towards the darkened room, "Izumo and I were just taking a nap."

"A nap, huh," Masako frowned slightly and tried to peer over Mitsu shoulder, "Where is Hagane by the way? He appears to be missing."

The younger woman's nervous smile twitched as she glanced at the clock, "Kotetsu went out for a bit, but he should be coming soon."

"Kami, woman," Mitsu heard a deep whisper from the shadows, "I can only do so much in one day."

"Did you say something," said Masako.

"Nothing! It's nothing, Masako-baasan," Mitsu blushed and started closing the door, "Just give me some time to freshen up and I'll be right out."

With a slam of the door, the elderly lady frowned deeply and leaned in to hear a man's laughter being muffled from what Masako guessed to be a pillow.

"Indeed," She pulled away and walked back to where the children were playing with their new toys.

Not long after, Izumo and Mitsu walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed for swimming.

"Hey Taro, Kana, wanna head out to the pool," suggested Izumo as Mitsu began pulling out the beach towels.

He was met with shouts of approval from the kids, "Well then, go get your suits on. How about you, Masako-sama? Want to come along?"

"Oh goodness no," the elderly lady waved a hand, "I've had it for the day, but I'll walk down with you, since my room is on the first floor."

There was knock on the door and Izumo opened it up to let Kotetsu inside, "Hi, man! You're just in time. We were going to check out the pool."

"Sounds great," said the blue-haired chuunin as he ignored Masako's suspicious scrutiny, "Let me grab my stuff and I'll join ya'."

As everyone headed out of the room and into the hallway, Izumo took the opportunity to pinch Mitsu's derrière.

"Ack," She nearly dropped Taro in surprise then she turned red from embarrassment when everyone glanced at her, "Gomen."

Her grandmother sighed while Kana laughed when they realized it was just Izumo's flirting with his wife. As they returned to walking down the hall, the group heard a second yelp from Mitsu.

Masako and Kana turned back around to see Kotetsu pointing an accusing finger at Izumo, while the kunoichi between them was rubbing her poor bottom.

"Really Kamizuki! Please remember we are in a public place and such displays of affection are quite unseemly," the old lady scowled at her grandson-in-law as she continued her lecture while Kotetsu grinned and wagged a shaming finger at an increasingly frowning Izumo.

Mitsu quickly took her grandmother by the arm and redirected her to the elevator, "We really should get going before we lose anymore daylight. And I bet that back of yours is just screaming for the lovely bed waiting in your room. Right, Masako-baasan?"

The old woman groaned as she stepped inside, "You have a point, Mitsu-chan. I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Good night, Masako-sama," said both Izumo and Kotetsu, earning them another harsh glare until the elevator doors slid to a close.

Mitsu let out the breath she had been holding and pushed the smirking fellows into the next elevator, "One of these days, she's gonna let you two have it!"

"Oh god, please no," teased Izumo, "I don't think I can take another hit with her 'Cane of Doom'!"

The elevator bell dinged and the group filed out into the lobby. The place was busy with the holiday guests milling back and forth between the resort amenities. Mitsu handed Taro to Kana, who trotted off for the kiddie pool, while the guys went to visit the restroom.

Sitting gingerly down on a stool at the juice bar, Mitsu ordered a mango smoothie and patiently waited for the guys to return.

"Did you see that guy with shaggy dark brown hair," said a woman behind her, "What a cutie!"

Another voice piped up, "I'd keep my hands off of him, dearie. I saw a wedding band on his hand."

The first voice laughed, "Hah! I like I'd let an old ball and chain get in the way!"

"If you insist, but I think I'll try for his blue-haired friend," the second voice giggled, "He certainly looks available and I love that spiky hair!"

Mitsu's hand tightened around her drink until the juice steward came up from the side and coughed politely, "Uh ma'am, you might break the glass. Would you like that to go?"

The kunoichi blushed and released her grip on the cup, "Actually, I'm all done with this. Thank you, it was delicious." Then she took a quick glance behind her at the two women gossiping about her husband and teammate. Memorizing their faces, she decided to have a nice chat with the little flirts.

She watched them pick up their stuff and walk towards the pool side of the lobby. Smirking, the kunoichi slid off her bar stool and was about shadow them when a stranger appeared out of the blue.

"Ahhh, ma cherie," The man eyed her up and down as he lifted her hand up to his lips.

Mitsu winced when he gave her hand a sloppy kiss, "Excuse me sir, but if you don't let go of me now, I'll have to wallop you."

The stranger laughed and reluctantly dropped her hand, "My apologies, but I am the hotel's premier masseur and the hotel is extending you a free massage in our world class spa." He pulled out a business card from a shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"Really," Mitsu frowned as she tried to keep the flirts within view and simply slipped the card into her cleavage, "That's a very tempting offer, but..."

The masseur took her hand once again, "It is a gift you can use at anytime during your stay. Just take your time considering it and come over when you're ready."

Izumo and Kotetsu came out of the restrooms to see a strange man give their Mitsu's hand a kiss. She had an obvious look of disgust on her face, but she plastered on a faux smile until the man walked into the spa entrance.

With deep frowns crossing their faces, the chuunin hurried to Mitsu, who was wiping the slobber off her hand on the towel over one shoulder.

"Can't leave you alone for a few minutes, can we," Kotetsu crossed his arms and gave the paling kunoichi a glare.

Mitsu waved her hands, "I didn't do anything. He came on to me! And he wanted to give me this 'Gift Certificate' thingy." She pulled the card out of her cleavage and held it up to give it a thorough read.

Izumo held his hand out, "Do you mind if I took a look at it."

Shrugging, Mitsu handed him a business card with a pre-printed 'Free Massage' on the front. Kotetsu picked it out of Izumo's hand and turned it over to see a handwritten request for a string bikini outfit for better results.

"Better results," growled Izumo, his dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah, right," finished Kotetsu with a deep frown.

"You don't need a spa for a good massage," said Izumo as Kotetsu furiously ripped up the business card faster than a paper shredder.

Mitsu raised her eyebrows as she watched her gift certificate torn apart, "Aaalrighty then."

Her husband walked behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, "We can give you a much better massage than any sleaze-ball with business cards."

She chuckled and poked a teasing finger at Izumo, "Yah, I know that, but at least with a professional masseur, I won't end up in the middle of a sex frenzy like last time."

Both men glanced at each other and sniffed.

"If you really think so, go on ahead," said Kotetsu with a calm air, "In fact, why don't we set up the appointment for you?"

Izumo was about to protest when Kotetsu coughed into his hand, "Cool it!"

Realization dawned on him and the dark-haired chuunin nodded, "Right. You can go on ahead with everybody else and we'll take care of everything."

Mitsu blinked her ruby eyes in surprise, "For real? Sure, sure! You two go on and I'll...", She looked behind the men in time to see the flirts walk into the pool's changing rooms, "I'll just go to the pool."

Izumo smiled as he and Kotetsu backed up to the spa side of the lobby, "Okay then. See you there."

"Can't wait till you two get back," Mitsu wiggled her fingers and smiled just as sweetly while stepping backwards to the pool side of the lobby. Then all three spun around in unison and stalked right for their targets.

Izumo and Kotetsu walked into the spa to search for the masseur's office. They found the door with a nameplate matching the business card's.

Kotetsu knocked on the door to hear an eager voice say, "Ah! I've been waiting for you, cherie. Please come in. I have the body oil already heated."

A pissed off Kotetsu bit his thumb and pressed the blood to the floor to summon his seashell weapon, "Izumo!"

"I'm on it," The other chuunin readied his jutsu and they both pushed the door in.

At that very moment, Mitsu walked into the pool side cabanas to stand behind the flirts, who were busy primping in the mirror.

With her knuckles cracking, the kunoichi sneered at the women slowly turning around, "The old ball and chain has been itching for a bitch fight all week."

Sounds of random destruction from either end of the hotel could be heard in the distance while the staff and other guests cringed at the cries of pain filling the air. Although, one guest in particular was hiding behind a ficus, writing into his notebook, and giggling incessantly.

After a few minutes, the staff could hear several pitiful moans wafting through the air, then saw the two shinobi switching the spa's 'Open' sign to 'Closed', while at the same time Mitsu came strutting out the pool side of the lobby like a peacock, proudly dusting off her hands. The three Leaf nin froze in their paths and glanced at each other nervously, wondering if they had been caught in their jealous rage.

"Um," Looking to redirect the attention from the flooding changing rooms, Mitsu pointed behind the men, "Were you able to make an appointment?"

The two men stumbled over themselves to come up with an excuse.

"No! They uh... have canceled all appointments until further notice," said Izumo.

"That's right," affirmed Kotetsu, "Apparently they're undergoing renovations."

The kunoichi just smiled and locked her arms in theirs, "I see then. That's just fine! Why don't we head out to the pool?"

As the three shinobi walked away to enjoy a leisurely afternoon at the pool, the hotel staff gradually peeked out of their hiding places. They looked over all the damage and wondered who exactly to send the bill or even if they should. One can never tell what would happen when dealing with volatile shinobi.

"Ooh hoo hoo hoo," Jiraiya stepped out from behind the ficus and focused on happily scribbling in his notebook, "Another gold mine!"

-------------------------------------------

Two weeks later in Konoha, Mitsu tromped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Izumo was setting breakfast down on the table.

"Good morning, sleepy head," the dark-haired chuunin gave his wife a kiss and placed a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"G'morning! This smells-," As she picked up a fork filled with eggs, Mitsu felt her stomach lurch.

"Uuuh... Guhmpurf." Smacking both hands over her mouth, the woman jumped out of her seat and sped past a confused Kotetsu, who was carrying in boxes from his apartment.

"HOOWAH! HOOWOOO!" Everyone flinched with each loud retch coming from the hallway bathroom.

"Mama sick," squealed Taro then proceeded to imitate his mother by spitting out his pre-chewed food.

After dropping his stuff in the hallway, Kotetsu eyed the scrambled eggs on Mitsu's plate then gave it a careful sniff, "Did you accidentally cook with dish soap again, Izumo?"

The man put down his frying pan in the sink and scowled, "Oi, that happened only once! And that was because the bottles looked alike!"

Smacking her lips distastefully, Kana pushed her plate away, "I just lost my appetite, thank you very much! So Kotetsu-oji, that was a real bummer that you're landlord raised the rates on ya'. Are you getting another apartment in the same area?"

The blue-haired chuunin cleared his throat as he and Izumo exchanged glances, "Actually, I haven't found a new apartment yet. So I'll be here a while. How about I go check on your mother," And he quickly picked up a glass to fill it with some water.

After heaving last night's dinner, Mitsu heard a knock at the door and Izumo's voice, "Mitsu-chan, are you alright?" She opened the door to see the two worried men and Kotetsu holding out a cup of water for her.

"Arigato, Kotetsu-kun," she drank down the water to clear her burning throat and sighed, "I don't know what came over me. The eggs smelled wonderful and then all of sudden," She pointed to the toilet, "I found myself praying to the porcelain god."

"Did you forget to take your pills again," Izumo opened the medicine cabinet and handed her a box they bought a few months ago from the last pregnancy scare.

"I... may have accidentally forgot to pack my pills on our vacation, but nothing happened the last time I missed a few days," she reasoned desperately, "Besides I-I heard the flu's been going around."

Izumo sighed and handed her the pregnancy test. Kotetsu followed his teammate as they went back to the kitchen to help the kids get cleaned up while Mitsu stayed in the bathroom. After a few minutes, she emerged from with the still developing test.

"There's nothing to worry about," She placed on the counter, "If I just stay calm, everything will be fine, and my cycle will return to normal." Then continued to repeat the mantra to herself.

"Stay calm. Be fine. Return to normal." As Mitsu stuck her head into the fridge to find her favorite coffee, both men stared intently at the test and their eyes grew wide when the lines appeared.

Izumo gave his step-daughter a tap on the shoulder, "Say Kana-chan. Could you take Taro and play with him outside for a bit."

Confused for a second, Kana snuck a peek at the test and hissed, "We are so outta here!"

She picked up the two year old boy and skedaddled out the kitchen, but turned back around, "You might not want to stay, Kotetsu-oji. You could get caught in the crossfire."

The man toyed with the idea, but thought better of it, "Um no, I'm gonna stay and help your Dad."

Kana shrugged before taking off, "It's your head."

"Me? Pregnant? Pfft," Mitsu pulled out of the fridge and opened up the bottle of mochaccino, "The very idea is ridiculous. There's the Academy classes and scheduled workshops, not to mention the three of us are suppose to help oversee the Chuunin Exams. Things are way too busy right now. I simply can't be up the duff."

She looked around to see the kids gone and whispered harshly, "For starters, how would I explain the baby's spiky blue hair to Kana-chan and Masako-sama? The poor woman would have a heart attack, but not before disowning me the moment she croaks."

Just as she tipped the caffeinated drink to her lips, Kotetsu snatched the woman's morning addiction from her hand.

"Hey, give that back," she whined as the man poured the coffee down the drain, "What gives?"

"Um...Mitsu," Izumo held the test up for her to see. When the panicking kunoichi grabbed the test, both men calmly stuck their fingers in their ears.

"AAAAAWWW FUUUCK!"

--------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like both twins are in the head-down position," smiled Tsunade as she rounded her glowing hands over Mitsu's pregnant tummy, "Very lucky! You may be able to have the vaginal birth after all. Don't hold your breath though. You're in your thirty-ninth week and anything can happen."

The Hokage passed her chakra over the babies once more and she noticed something strange. The twins didn't share the same type of chakra. Not that it was bad, just different. She swore the combination seemed strangely familiar, but not sure from where.

Mitsu blinked as she waited for the Hokage to finish her examination, "But isn't it a good thing we made it this far. I thought thirty eight weeks is normal."

"For twins in general it is, but your body won't be able to take much more," warned Tsunade and she helped the burgundy kunoichi sit back up properly, "If I can feel their distinct chakra signatures, then they're ready to be born. Besides those babies are entirely too comfortable. Perhaps it's time you should consider bringing on the contractions and I don't mean the false labor pains. By the way, where is the proud Papa?"

The burgundy kunoichi blushed as she pointed to the door, "He's outside in the waiting room."

Tsunade leaned out the door to see Kotetsu sitting in the hallway, reading a magazine. She glanced back at Mitsu then poked her head out further to see Izumo coming out of the bathroom.

"Ah okay then," laughed the blond woman,"Whew! Um, Izumo would you come join us and Mitsu, why don't you hop on down, so we can have a nice chat together."

The chuunin nodded and walked into the hospital room, passing the Hokage along the way.

'Hello!' Now Tsunade knew what was so different about the twins. Feeling Izumo's chakra signature, only one of the children shared their father's chakra type.

'That's strange, but I swear I've felt the other baby's type of chakra before...,' The blond woman's eyes wandered over to where Kotetsu was feeling a little bummed for being left out.

Noticing a presence in front of him, Kotetsu looked up from his sulking and found the Hokage looming over him, "Hokage-sama?"

"Hagane," Tsunade sneered when she recognized the chakra and curled a manicured finger for the man to follow her. She led him into the room where Izumo and Mitsu nervously fidgeted to see Kotetsu walk in after the Hokage.

The blond woman ignored the curious looks shared by the three shinobi and simply gestured for Kotetsu to sit down next to Izumo.

"Now to recap. I believe it's time for the twins to be born and the best way is for Mitsu to induce contractions through more natural means rather than drugs." She went to the small desk where the pregnancy pamphlets were kept. Tsunade sifted through them and picked out the appropriate one.

"There's some suggestions inside like teas, exercises, and even stuff like spicy food, but in all my years of being a medic, I've found what brought the baby into womb is also the best way for it to leave the womb." She smiled to see her veiled hint bring heated blushes to the three chuunin.

"And I'm sure you've been very gentle and careful when having your intimate moments." She watched Mitsu and Izumo nod furiously while Kotetsu focused intensely at his tightly folded hands.

Tsunade frowned, "Well, stop it!"

"EH" said all three as they gawked openly at the Hokage.

Chuckling at their propriety, she walked up to the seated men and handed the pamphlet out, "That's right kiddos. I'm prescribing real sex and a lot of it! Be sure to enjoy it while you can too. Because after the babies are born, it's no goodie goodie for six weeks!"

Izumo and Mitsu raised their eyebrows when they saw Tsunade waved the pamphlet under Kotetsu's nose. The blue-haired nin stared at the folded paper as if it was going to come alive and bite his nose off.

"Um, thank you for the advice, Hokage-sama," Izumo snatched the pamphlet before Kotetsu could reach his hand out.

Tsunade laughed, "Oh, pardon my old eyes. Once in a while it's difficult to tell who is who nowadays. Have a nice day!" She glanced warily at both men as the three shinobi left and noticed that there was no air of hostility coming from Izumo with her little 'Misunderstanding'.

From the doorway, the Hokage watched Mitsu calmly shuffle down the hall with each man on either side of her, 'Heh heh. Very Interesting!'

As the three of them walked through the lunch traffic of Downtown Konoha, Mitsu winced with every painful twinge from her spine. She reached around to rub the small of her back and sighed.

"Oh my aching back," she whined then her voice turned soft and sweet, "Wouldn't be nice to have a nice strong man to sweep me off my feet and carry me home." She fluttered her burgundy lashes from one fellow to the other.

Izumo snickered at her half-hearted attempt to weasel a free ride home, but Kotetsu, who was still caught within his honeymoon phase, was already reaching out to gather Mitsu in his arms.

"Ah, ah, ah," Izumo wagged a finger at his best friend and clicked his tongue at the scowling woman. Normally, the dark-haired chuunin would let Kotetsu worry and fuss around Mitsu. He found it especially useful when the pregnant woman would get strange cravings in the middle of the night, but this was for his wife's own good.

"Mitsu needs to walk home on her own. That's one of the exercises suggested in this..." The dark-haired nin held up the pamphlet read the title out loud, "Helpful Hints to Rush Delivery'."

"Tch! Since when did I become a package," The kunoichi pulled the brochure from her husband and read through the list, "Black cohash, blue cohash, raspberry leaf tea... cooked spicy tuna rolls, curries? Good grief, all this stuff sounds nasty or will give me heartburn!"

Kotetsu shrugged as he held himself back from the kunoichi, "Well, it's that or Tsunade-sama's suggestion."

Mitsu blushed as both men leered at her hungrily, "I thought that was already a given. Hey, what's going on over there?"

The three shinobi saw a massive crowd of mostly men milling around a busy bookshop.

"I thought Icha Icha sale day was every other Tuesday," asked Mitsu as they walked up to the store window, "Not Thursdays."

Watching the customers lined up to the check out counter, Kotetsu nodded and said, "It is."

"Yeah, it usually has the new Icha book openings on Thursdays," concluded Izumo. He peered closely to get a better look through the window then he saw the poster board of the newest novel.

Failing to notice the panicked expression on her husband, the burgundy kunoichi sneered and tried to get a better view of inside the store, "Stocking up for six weeks, huh? Remember sharing is always polite."

Then Kakashi came strolling out the door with his nose thoroughly buried in the new book and a happy bounce in his step.

Mitsu narrowed her eyes as she got a good look at the book with three familiar characters on the cover, "What the fuck?!" She rushed over to the Copy Nin and snatched the book away.

"Oh hey," chuckled Kakashi as he watched the burgundy kunoichi flip from one page to the next, "This is really convenient! Do you three mind autographing this for me?"

Also shocked, Izumo and Kotetsu peered over Mitsu's shoulder to see their past two years written down for all the world to read.

The poor woman rummaged through the chapters with panic written all over her face, "No, no, no, no, no! What are we gonna do? We can let this get out! What about the kids? And what if Masako-baasan sees this? It'll KILL her!" Then she came across an illustration of the Moon resort where the two heroes were jealously taking apart a health spa.

"Eh? What's this," Mitsu pointed to a familiar seashell club being used to threaten a frightened masseur, "You said that they were closed for renovations. Why that poor man!"

Kotetsu cleared his throat and pointed to the kanji, "I have no idea what you're talking about. From what it says here, those guys were taking out an enemy trap."

"Yeah, yeah," Izumo reached over his wife's shoulder and pulled the book away, "That woman was very lucky they saved her."

A disbelieving Mitsu crossed her arms and muttered dryly, "My heroes."

Blushing, Izumo handed the book over to Kotetsu, who accidentally opened it up to another illustration.

The blue-haired nin tilted his head and the book to see the heroine beating the crap out of two random girls in the pool changing room, "Hey, Mitsu-chan. Care to explain this?"

Squeaking, the woman snapped the book closed and started walking for home, "Oh look at the time! Don't we have a 'Prescription' to fill."

Both men smirked at one another then rushed up from behind Mitsu, scooping up the surprised woman and pushing chakra into their feet to carry her straight home.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he watched his first edition disappear over the rooftops, "It's a good thing I always buy more than one. They still owe me those autographs."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Mitsu walked out the front gates of her estate while pushing Taro in a stroller. The guys had left over an hour ago and made her promise to exercise properly. Izumo went straight to the Hokage's office to help Shizune with filing while a hiccuping Kotetsu had to go alone for the written portion of this year's second Chuunin Exam. The burgundy kunoichi carefully made her way down the road and made it to the Aburame gates in time to see Inuzuka Tsume and her son, Kiba, conversing casually with Aburame Shibi.

"Good afternoon, Aburame-sama, Inuzuka-sama," Mitsu bowed awkwardly to her neighbors, "Hello, Kiba-san. It's been awhile since I've last seen you. Goodness, you've grown!"

Shibi nodded politely back at the kunoichi while Tsume laughed, "You've been hanging around Hiashi way too much, girl! No need to be so formal around us."

Little Taro looked beyond the Aburame leader to see Shino walking up from the compound, carrying his young son with him.

"Shinichi!" The three year old hopped out of his stroller and ran past the guards while Shino's son wiggled for his father to set him down.

Mitsu gasped in embarrassment and tried to go after her child, "Taro-kun, come back! We haven't been invited!"

Ignoring the frustrated mother, the two best friends ran off together to see what trouble they could brew in the Aburame community gardens.

Shibi chuckled and laid a friendly hand on Mitsu's shoulder, "It's alright. They'll be fine. We can easily keep an eye on the boys as long as they stay on our land."

"I hear Kana-chan's holding her own with her new genin team," said Shino to distract the worried woman, "Hinata says getting Kana's temper under control might be tricky, but she looks forward to being her sensei."

Mitsu sighed wearily, "That's a relief. Like Hiashi always says, Kana's quite a handful. I'm glad Hinata-san isn't feeling discouraged about her."

Kiba grinned while giving Akamaru a scratch behind the ear, "Hinata's stronger than you think. She'll handle Kana-chan just fine."

Tsume smirked when she saw a familiar novel peeking out from Mitsu's dress pocket and swept it up for all to see, "Ah I see you got your copy. Good thing too! I hear they're flying right off the shelves. I'm glad I pre-ordered mine."

Mitsu squeaked and tried to snatch the Icha Icha book back, but the older woman held it out of her reach.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me you're still embarrassed about the whole thing," teased Tsume, "You'd be surprised how many of us know about the three of ya's little arrangement!"

The burgundy kunoichi's jaw dropped and she timidly looked over at her neighbors, who coughed and had the good sense to keep quiet.

"Hell, any Inuzuka or Aburame could've told you that Hagane had fallen hard for ya'," The Inuzuka Leader pressed on despite Mitsu's increasingly red face, "In fact, everyone was expecting there to be a dogfight some time around the Halloween after last. Imagine everyone's surprise the next day when the fellas walked out happy as clams and the scent of both guys on ya'."

Eyes bugging out, Mitsu sputtered and she attempted to grip the stroller handles for balance, only to nearly fall over. Kiba caught her in time, while Shibi and Shino shook their heads at the over-enthusiastic Tsume.

Kiba helped the freaking woman up then grumbled from the side of his mouth, "Mom, there's this thing called 'Tact'. Ya' got none!"

Mitsu was about to turn around and hide at home when she felt a cramp begin to grow from within. The look of pain on her face worried the others and they walked in closer to the heavily breathing woman.

"I'm alright," She said trying to reassure them, "It's still a little early for real labor to start."

The worried shinobi glanced at one another when their enhanced sense of smell told them that the kunoichi was getting close to giving birth.

"I think we should take you to the hospital anyways, Mitsu-san," insisted Kiba. He reached out with one hand to lead her down the road when she cried out in more pain.

"Arrgh! God-fucking damn it," spouted the woman as she began to sink to the ground.

Tsume quickly wrapped her arms under Mitsu and pulled the woman back up, while Kiba swung onto Akamaru's back. The Aburame and Tsume placed the whimpering Mitsu into the young man's arms.

"Hospital, Akamaru," ordered Kiba and the dog bounded down the road and over the crowds.

Izumo was dumping another stack of papers for the Hokage to sign when Shibi appeared in the window of Tsunade's office.

The Godaime raised an eyebrow at the jounin, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Aburame?"

Shibi looked over at Izumo, "Kamizuki-san's wife has gone into labor. Inuzuka Kiba is taking her to the hospital this very moment. You needn't worry about Taro, Kamizuki-san. Shino will drop him off at the waiting room later."

"Thank you, Aburame-sama," The chuunin bowed respectfully and immediately ran out of the door.

Shizune peeked through the doorway, "Kana-chan is training with her team. Shall I go collect her?" Then she blurred away at her mentor's nod.

The Godaime stood up from her desk, "I better head on out too. I really want to see how this delivery works out."

"Speaking of," Shibi cleared his throat and gave Tsunade a pointed look, "Perhaps I should go get Hagane-san from his current duty." He smirked with the blond woman who had her suspicions confirmed.

"Heh heh, I thought so."

In the exam room, Morino Ibiki was standing over the room filled with pathetic genin, shivering or glowering in his presence. All the elite chuunin were sneering at the kids, making the youngsters feel even more self-conscious and wondering what the hell they got themselves into.

"So this is how it's going down," began the tokubetsu jounin, "In here, I am the law! In here, I control your very lives! Everyone here is subjected to my every whim. I could say if you can't hack it, you can leave... But what if I don't want you to leave?"

The genin nervously looked around the room and one caught Kotetsu's eye. The chuunin just scoffed at how the kids ate all the bullshit Ibiki was feeding them.

Just then the heavy double doors burst open and Aburame Shibi walked through to a shocked audience. The jounin looked around to find Kotetsu curiously staring at him.

"Hagane, it's time. Mitsu-san is in the hospital," he turned around expecting the chuunin to follow, but Ibiki glared at blue-haired nin.

"Sit your ass down, Hagane," The slighted examiner growled at the chuunin then he called out to Shibi, "What do you think you're doing, Aburame? As far as I know, my subordinate has no reason to leave. This is my jurisdiction and you have no authority here."

"No authority?" The Aburame looked over his shoulder and despite the dark glasses, everyone could feel the quiet malice emanating from the bug master.

A nervous Kotetsu swung his eyes from his immediate superior to the clan leader, not quite sure which order to follow, but then Mitsu needed him. He began to stand back up, but Ibiki pinned a piercing gaze on him. Kotetsu gulped and sat back down.

With Ibiki standing in front of the desk and Shibi just standing in the middle of the doorway, the two alpha males silently fought for dominance just with their killer intent. The rest of the room felt the chakra output rise from both powerful shinobi and even some genin were sliding down their seats to hide under the tables. Shibi narrowed his brown eyes under his shades and pulled out his trump card. His kikaichu hummed ominously at the tokubetsu, reminding Ibiki that he could push as much chakra as he wanted. All Shibi had to do was think a command and all that powerful chakra along with Ibiki's dignity disappears in a matter of seconds.

Morino Ibiki drummed his fingers along the desk in front of him then closed his eyes, "Get out of here, Hagane!"

Kotetsu jumped out of his seat and quickly followed the Aburame down the hall.

"Tch," grumbled Ibiki then looked back at the snot nosed genin and saw the knowing smirks on about every one of their faces. The High and Mighty Examiner had lost face in their eyes and the test hadn't even started.

'Fuck!'

Pushing chakra into his feet, Kotetsu ran to the hospital with Shibi right beside him. Tsume and Kiba looked up when they heard the two men come bursting through the front doors. The chuunin was about to rush past the front desk when the head nurse stopped him.

"I am sorry, sir," insisted the nurse, "Unless you are immediate family, you cannot be allowed into the Labor and Delivery ward."

Shibi frowned and loomed dangerously over the woman, "Since when was this rule instated?"

The nurse paled and sputtered nervously, "Just these past few months, Aburame-sama. There have been rumors going around of people trying to kidnap shinobi newborns from hospitals."

"Well, they wouldn't dare set foot in a Leaf Hospital," came a familiar voice from one hallway.

Shibi turned to see his daughter-in-law, Ino and Hyuuga Sakura walking up to the front desk.

"I will take full responsibility for Hagane-san's presence," said Sakura and she nodded at Kotetsu, "Go on then. For some reason, Tsunade-shishou wanted to make sure you made it through. So you better hurry."

Kotetsu nodded rapidly then ran down the hall. Everyone shook their heads in pity when the man had to come back.

"Which way to Labor and Delivery again?" The three medic-nins pointed out the correct hallway and watched the man rush away again.

"Isn't it sweet how Kotetsu-san's freaking out too," Sakura giggled to Ino, "You would think that it's HIS baby being born!" The blond woman shared a knowing glance with her father-in-law before heading back to her rounds.

Running down the hall, Kotetsu arrived in time to see Kana, Masako, and Izumo's parents in the waiting area, "Ummm, hello, Masako-sama, Kamizuki-san. Kana-chan, where's your Mom and Dad?"

"They were already sent to the birthing room," said Kana and she was about to offer a seat next to her when a confused Shizune came hurrying into the waiting area.

"Well, it looks like the babies will be born within the hour," she nervously looked over at Kotetsu, "Good, you're here. Tsunade-sama has requested for your presence, Kotetsu."

Everyone else in the room frowned as to why the teammate was invited to witness the birth. They were even more perplexed when they heard the Godaime shouting down the hall.

"HAGANE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE ALREADY!"

The man was quick to comply and rushed for the room that Tsunade had disappeared inside.

An equally startled Shizune looked over at the stunned family and lamely explained, "Um, teammates can get very close... I think? If you'll excuse me." Wiping her forehead, Shizune walked down the hall and into the busy room.

"Keep it up, Mitsu," coached Izumo while Kotetsu had to endure the kunoichi crushing his hand through every contraction.

The nin's face was scrunched up in pain as he softly growled to the wall, "Ahhh, yah bitch..."

"Okay," said Tsunade as she readied to catch the newborn, "Here comes baby number one!"

Both men glanced at one another and steeled themselves for the possible fallout. They held their breaths until they saw the Godaime lift a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Mitsu gasped when she saw the baby, "He looks just like Taro!" And all three blew a sigh of relief.

'Looks like there would no explanation needed,' thought Kotetsu, but he had to admit there was a tiny part of him disappointed that Izumo now had two sons while he had none.

"What are you going to name him," asked the Godaime as the rest of the staff cleaned up the infant.

Izumo gave Mitsu a kiss on the forehead and proudly said, "Washi."

Shizune wrote down the name on the clipboard, "Kamizuki Washi. Got it!"

"ARGH," Mitsu grimaced when she felt a new contraction begin, "This one's ready to go too!"

This time Kotetsu insisted on Izumo to do the hand holding while he coached. Mitsu bit down on her bottom lip and stared into Kotetsu's dark eyes as she concentrated on pushing the second baby out.

After twenty minutes, another baby's wail filled the air and Tsunade shouted above the din, "It's another boy!" But as she and the staff cleaned the newborn their elation became surprise.

"Huh," murmured one nurse as she picked up a wrapped up Washi and handed him to his father.

Mitsu looked up at both Izumo and Kotetsu with worry in her eyes then whispered, "That doesn't sound good."

"Well, what do ya know," mumbled the third nurse, "Never thought I'd see that."

Shizune peered from behind the Hokage wrapping up the new baby and her eyes grew wide, "Wow!"

Tsunade was sporting raised eyebrows and the other nurses occasionally glancing from mother to baby.

Despite trying to mentally prepare themselves for the possibility, all three chuunin found themselves scared shitless on how to deal with the reactions towards the blue-haired child.

Finally Mitsu spoke up first to catch Tsunade's attention,"Um, can we see the baby please?"

The Hokage blinked as if remembering that the parents existed then smiled as she handed Mitsu a boy with spiky tufts of bright red-brown hair.

Kotetsu stood completely stunned. When the medical staff turned quiet and stared at the newborn, his mind was racing with excuses to explain the navy blue hair, but... Burgundy?

Mitsu was laughing uncontrollably as she snuggled the baby's cheek close to her own, "Burgundy! His hair is burgundy!"

Smiling, Izumo came up to Kotetsu and clasped a congratulatory hand on his shocked teammate's shoulder with a whisper, "Welcome to parenthood."

Wondering what all the fuss was about, the child blinked his tired ruby eyes and gave a half-hearted wail.

Mitsu cooed softly while Kotetsu ran his hand over the baby's head, calming him down enough to yawn in contentment.

Aside from a smirking Shizune, Tsunade shooed the other attendants outside for a minute then reached for her clipboard and clicked a pen, "So do you have a name?"

Izumo and Mitsu looked over at Kotetsu, who needed a few minutes to think, "Akio, Hagane Akio."

The Hokage nodded as she wrote the name down for the birth certificate, "Well, I'll just go down to the hospital records to drop this off, but I will need to talk with the both of you outside. Shizune, you can let the others in now."

"Uh oh," mumbled Kotetsu. He gave Mitsu a quick kiss before following his teammate.

Izumo stretched as they walked out the door, "It's nothing big. She's just gonna give us a reminder from earlier today."

"That's right," said Tsunade as she turned on the men, "SO I won't have to repeat the whole thing. Six weeks, gentlemen! Is that understood? I don't want to see her passed out again from all the 'Stress'!"

She eyed Izumo's placating smile then Kotetsu's bright red cheeks, "Understood, chuunin?"

Both men nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade humphed and walked back into the labor room to help Mitsu get into the swing of feeding the twins.

Kotetsu grumbled as he stuck his hands deep into his pockets, "Six weeks? Damn! I guess it's a good thing we kept the 'Artwork' from the Treehouse."

Izumo smirked at his teammate, "Don't worry. After Taro was born, we lasted about two weeks and it was Mitsu who jumped me."

The man sneered at Kotetsu's surprised expression, "That was a good day! In the meantime, Mitsu can be really inventive when need be, if you catch my drift."

They immediately quieted down when Tsunade and the medical staff strolled through the door and said it was okay to go in.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," came Mitsu's voice from inside the room. They walked in on her buttoning up her low cut nightgown with the happily-fed twins placed in their hospital cribs.

Mitsu fumbled with her bra with one hand under the gown, "Could you catch Tsunade-sama? I was hoping she could recommend a lingerie shop for me. Apparently, I forgot about the increase in cup size and my bra strap just snapped."

Both men took in the sight of how Mitsu's cups runneth over and a knowing smirk grew on Izumo's face, "Oh yeah..."

The burgundy kunoichi gasped when she saw Kotetsu's eyes roll up and fall backwards in a bloody faint, "Kotetsu?!" She hurried as fast as her tired body would let her to reach the fallen man's side. Switching between lightly patting his cheeks and a hand, Mitsu looked up at her husband with worry in her eyes.

Izumo glanced down at his best friend on the floor and shrugged, "Don't mind him. He's just been imagining a little too much."

There was polite knock on the door and Izumo opened it to reveal Shizune outside.

"I'm just here to take the babies to the nursery so Mommy can get some rest," the brunette walked in to see Kotetsu passed out on the floor, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Izumo gave Kotetsu a kick in the side which woke the man up, "See, he's okay."

Groaning while rubbing a hand over his rib, Kotetsu stood up with the help of Mitsu then sat down on a nearby seat to gather his wits.

"I'll help Shizune bring the babies to the nursery," said Izumo as he went up to Akio's rolling crib and unhitched the wheel brake, "You stay put and... use your imagination a little less, Kotetsu."

Izumo and Mitsu snickered as Kotetsu flipped him the bird.

When Shizune and Izumo reached the nursery, they found his parents there waiting to see their twin grandchildren. Umeko ooh-ed and awe-ed over Washi, but then her eyes bugged out when she saw Akio's hair shining brightly in the florescent lights.

There was so much pointing and squeaking coming from his mother, that Izumo had to leave Akio in the nursery with Shizune and tear his mother away from the viewing glass before she left a permanent imprint.

His father stared down and glanced from one twin to the other.

As the nurses lifted the babies up to the viewing window, Keji leaned to one side and mumbled, "Son?"

"Yeah, Dad," Izumo gave a little wave when Washi opened his dark eyes to look around.

Keiji leaned back as he checked the hallway just in case anyone else was listening in and whispered, "You know there's only one place the baby could've gotten hair like that, right?"

Umeko had returned to pressing her nose onto the glass and she thoroughly studied the burgundy twin in the nurse's arms.

The chuunin sighed and gave his father a pat on the back, "I know exactly where Akio got his hair, Dad. And I'm just fine with it."

His shocked parents turned to look at Izumo, "Really?"

"Really," Then he replied calmly, "Besides it's pretty obvious, that the twins were conceived at the same time."

Both burning red, Umeko covered her eyes with one hand while Keiji held his hands over his ears, "TMI, son! TMI!"

Just then the Kamizuki's heard people tromping down the hall. Izumo looked behind his parents to waved at Masako and Kana, who was chasing a curious Taro from searching the nearby rooms. The three newcomers soon reached the nursery and eagerly looked through the viewing window for the twins.

"Aw," Kana immediately picked out Washi, "He looks just like Taro did as a baby, but where's the other one?" While her great-grand daughter searched the nursery infants, Masako was already staring at Akio.

She leaned into her cane and frowned deeply at Izumo's father, "Kamizuki-san, I was unaware there was genjutsu blood in your family. My clan's kekkei genkai is recessive and the only way it would show up in a child is with two genjutsu types."

Keiji looked over at Izumo, who was slashing at his throat, "Uh-"

"I'm sure there's genjutsu in our family tree somewhere," interrupted Izumo, "Right, Mom! Dad!"

"Yes," piped up Umeko nervously,"Of course. Somewhere distant... so distant in fact, you'd think it didn't exist."

Izumo cleared his throat and gave his parents another out, "Say Dad, isn't it about time for you to brag to Hagane Taya about YOUR new grandsons."

Keiji nodded at his son's meaning, "That's right. We should tell her all about OUR new grandsons."

As the couple walked away, Izumo could hear his parents whisper back and forth, "What do we tell her?"

"What else," murmured Keiji, "The truth."

"Taya-san is gonna blow her stack," Umeko paused for a second before rushing ahead of her husband, "Let's do it!"

While Masako merely shrugged and returned to examine the newest addition to her clan, Kana's jaw had dropped to the floor and it didn't take long for her to realizing exactly who that baby belonged to.

"Ada-adah... Spiky! Oh whoah... Bright! Gen-ju-tsu!"

Izumo hissed as he saw his step-daughter going into conniptions, "Kana-chan, you look a little worn out. Why don't we take a break?"

"Bu-bu-bu," The twelve year old pointed at the burgundy twin and wondered why her step-dad was incredibly calm, "K-Kotetsu-oji!"

"IS probably downstairs with everyone else and telling them all about the babies! Let's go find him," Izumo scooped up Taro and pushed Kana down the hall.

The Aburames and Inuzukas perked up when Izumo rounded the corner with the kids. They all looked down to hide their smiles when they saw the wild look in Kana's eyes.

"So are the pups in good health," grinned Tsume nonchalantly, "All fingers and toes attached?"

The proud father smiled, "They're in the nursery now if you want to see them and yeah, everything seems to be in order. The twins are completely normal."

"NORMAL," Kana screeched in a high pitched voice and waved her arms above her head, "You call bright spiky hair normal?! Do you even fucking know what that means, man? I should've known something was up when he moved in nine months ago. Couldn't find a cheap enough apartment, my ass! I'll kill him. I'll kill him. First chance I get, I'll rip the blue bastard apart!"

Tsume and the Aburames worked hard to suppress their laughter, while Izumo winced, hoping no one listening in understood what she was getting at.

Kiba groaned as he rubbed his sensitive ears, "Hey, Kana-chan! You must be starved. How about I take you out for some ramen, huh?"

The girl stopped in the middle of her tantrum, "R-ramen?"

"Good idea," said Izumo as he signaled a 'Thanks' to the young Inuzuka, "Can't go on a bloody rampage on an empty stomach!"

With Akamaru leading the way, Kana grumbled as Kiba clasped a hand on her shoulder and pushed her through the front doors, "Well alright, but tell Oji that we're gonna have a serious talk later... involving sharp implements!"

After dragging the girl downtown, Kiba pushed aside one of Ichiraku's flaps and waved the young kunoichi inside, "Here you go, Kana-chan. Have a seat and order whatever you want!"

Teuchi and his daughter looked over the counter to grin at the two young shinobi sitting themselves down.

"Oh how sweet! It's Kana-chan's first date," Ayame giggled as she helped her smiling father with the food bowls.

"Please, like I'd go on a date with a walking-talking leather jacket," sneered the Uchiha girl as she pinched Kiba's trademark coat, "I'm just here to freeload!"

"Gee, don't I feel special," grumbled the chuunin then snarled when he heard Akamaru's snickering.

Smiling at her customers, Ayame sat the two large bowls on the counter, "Whatever you say, Kana-chan. Enjoy!"

Both young shinobi grinned as they broke apart their chopsticks and chorused, "Itadakimasu!"

SLUUUURP!

"Are you gonna finish that," Kana lifted her empty bowl for Ayame to take away while waiting for Teuchi to fill another dish. The guy nudged his bowl over to the Uchiha girl, who was fluttering her dark eyelashes playfully.

'Damn,' thought Kiba as he watched the twelve year old sucking up his noodles at an incredible rate, 'The poor guy who ends up with her will never get any ramen!'


End file.
